


The Swan Prince

by onceuponapenguin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, Love at First Sight, M/M, happy ending because ofc, i'm so happy that's actually a tag???, slight makoto/haru if you squint, the phantom thieves are my children and i adore them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponapenguin/pseuds/onceuponapenguin
Summary: A Persona 5 retelling of Swan Lake. By day, Yusuke is a swan. At night, he can regain his human form, so long as he is touching the surface of the lake when the moon rises. He's spent his whole life in the forest, with only his paints and his teacher, the sorcerer Madarame, for company.Then, one day, he crosses paths with Akira, the prince of a neighboring kingdom. Together, they search for a way to end the curse, while their deepening love gradually gives Yusuke the courage to throw off the tangled web of lies that have bound him his whole life.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Yusuke hates the sunlight. 

Its rays beat down on his feathers, making him hot and itchy. On the rare occasions that a breeze passes by, he ruffles his feathers, letting the cool air pass over his skin. The relief is momentary, but it’s better than nothing. 

He waits, tracking the progress of the sun across the sky. If swans could sigh, he would. 

Finally, it sets, leaving the clearing shrouded in darkness. Yusuke moves out from beneath the willow tree and glides out onto the pond. He waits, eyes fixed on the sky. 

After what seems like an eternity, the moon’s silver head peeks through the trees. Its beams brush his wings, and the familiar tingle spreads through his body. It’s greater relief than any breeze. Yusuke closes his eyes and lets the transformation take him.

In no time, he stands in the shallows, feet no longer webbed, broad wings replaced by long, slender arms. He wiggles his toes, relishing the feeling of pond mud squishing between them. 

“Yusuke!” A voice calls. Madarame has arrived, basket in hand. Yusuke’s stomach growls at the sight.

“I’ll be right there, Sensei,” he promises. He scoops up a handful of water and washes his face, before joining his guardian on the bank. 

Madarame has laid out bread and cheese on a blanket. 

“Hungry?” he asks.

Yusuke swallows and nods. 

“Well then?” Madarame extends his hand. Yusuke hands him a pure white feather. His teacher inspects it, before looking at Yusuke with a frown.

“There’s no blood.”

“It’s fresh-plucked. I promise.” 

“Is it really?” Madarame scowls. “You know my magic depends on these feathers, Yusuke. Without them, how can I possibly hope to find a cure? I’m doing this for your own good, you know!”

“I’m sorry, Sensei. I’ll make sure the next one is better.”

“Good. Now eat your food.”

Yusuke sinks onto the blanket and begins shoveling in bread and cheese. The lake has no shortage of fish and worms, but he can rarely bring himself to eat such things. Perhaps it’s because he’s only a swan by day. It’s comforting to know he hasn’t lost the tastes of his human form, even if it means he spends most of his time hungry. 

Madarame sits beside him. “What have you been up to today?” 

Yusuke tells him about studying the patterns of sunlight on the water. 

“Have you made any progress in your research?” he asks, though he already knows what the answer will be.

“No.” Madarame shakes his head. “It seems, no matter how hard I try, the answer still eludes me.”

“Are you alright?” Yusuke asks. “You seem tired.”

“Oh, don’t worry about me. Once I make a tincture with this feather, it will perk me right up. This old man has no intention of letting age slow him down. After all, if I weren’t around, there’d be no hope for you to ever be fully human again. I won’t rest until I see your curse broken.”

Yusuke’s heart swells with gratitude and hope. “Sensei!…”

“Tomorrow, I shall go to the library in the city and peruse the volumes on magical transmutation. Perhaps something in their pages will enlighten me.”

And just like that, the bubble of hope bursts. 

“But—you’ve read them a hundred times. Perhaps a thousand by now,” he says.

Madarame shoots him a look. “It’s always possible to discover something new, whether it is the first or the ten thousandth time! Knowledge is a fickle mistress, particularly when it comes to magic.” 

“Perhaps…a new pair of eyes might help you to progress?”

There’s a moment of silence. Cold blossoms in Yusuke’s stomach. 

“Just what are you saying?” says Madarame, his voice hard. 

“I merely thought to offer my assistance…after all, I am sitting here by the lake all day with nothing to do, and—”

“Impossible!” Madarame stands. “Have I taught you nothing, Yusuke? You know that you are bound to this lake! Should you leave it for too long, you will be doomed to remain a swan forever! Is that what you want!?”

“N-no.” Yusuke flinches. “But—it couldn’t take that long to peruse the books, could it? I could be back at the lake before nightfall.” He looks out across the water. “I’m just so tired of being cooped up in this wretched place!...”

Madarame folds his arms. “You think I don’t know what I’m doing. Is that it?”

“No—” The cold in his stomach sharpens. “No, that’s not what I—” 

“I, your own teacher? I’m only the most powerful sorcerer in these realms. What could I possibly know!?”

“I didn’t mean—” 

“Do you think it’s easy to take care of you at the same time as I search for a cure? Researching your curse would be a full-time job in itself, yet I still feed you, keep you safe. All I ask in return is a little patience! Is that too much?”

“N-no.” Yusuke bows his head. “I’m sorry, Sensei. It was foolish of me to doubt you. Please, forgive me.”

“I think it’s time I returned home.” Madarame stands, brushing dirt from his robes. With a snap of his fingers, the bread disappears from Yusuke’s hand. The blanket rises into the air and folds itself. “I won’t be back for a few nights. It will take time to complete my reading. Until then, you can help by waiting here, and not stepping foot outside this clearing. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sensei.”

With that, Madarame turns and strides off. A chill lingers in Yusuke’s stomach, despite the warm night air. He wraps his arms around himself. 

When he can finally stand, Yusuke heads for the ruins. The moonlight illuminates the well-worn path through the brush, leading to several old stone buildings. The largest one, also the most intact, belongs to Sensei. It’s sealed with a large lock, protecting the research within. Most of the other buildings are only half-standing, the crumbling walls decorated with moss and vines. A half-finished painting stretches across one of them. Yusuke’s box of paints sits at the foot, just where he left it the previous night. 

He retrieves them and then continues working, relishing the way his hand can grip the brush. He’s tried to paint in swan form, but holding the brush in his beak is nearly impossible. He settles in, ready to capture the scene he studied that day.

Yusuke doesn’t know how long he works before he throws down his brush in frustration. He can’t quite capture the correct sheen of the light on the lake, and he’s whited-out at least a half-dozen attempts. He should be able to paint the lake in his sleep, but his passion for doing so is gone. At this rate, it won’t even matter if he ever becomes fully human again. There is little point in having hands if he has no inspiration to paint! 

Then, too late, he notices the sky lightening around him. 

“No!—” 

He kneels, trying desperately to screw the lids back onto his paints. It’s too late. 

A sharp pain spreads through him. Feathers burst from his arms, his shoulders widening into wings. His vision goes white. In mere moments, he’s standing in front of the wall, a swan again. His paints lie open before him. By nightfall, they’ll almost certainly be dry.

He wants to scream. But all that comes out is a guttural swan’s cry.


	2. Chapter 2

The trees race past underneath Yusuke. He pumps his wings, scanning the forest for inspiration. 

He is mad to be out here. If Madarame spots him, the consequences will be dire. At the moment, however, Yusuke doesn’t care. He must find something new to paint, anything other than that accursed lake—

A noise reaches him from a clearing up ahead. Voices, arguing. People?

Yusuke’s heart picks up speed. The forest is extremely dangerous. Except for Madarame, he’s seen perhaps three other humans in his lifetime. They are always wonderful, always unique. 

Inspiration!

He makes a beeline toward the sounds, flapping hard.

* * *

“What d’you think that cloud looks like?” Akira points up at the circle of sky visible through the leaves.

“I dunno,” mumbles Ryuji, slumped against the tree beside him. “Your dick?”

“That might be funny if you hadn’t made that joke twice already.”

“I’m too bored to think up new jokes.”

“Both of you, stop messing around!” Makoto grips the hilt of her sword. “You need to be on your guard in case anything comes.”

“Like what? The closest thing to a monster we’ve seen so far was that asshole of a mockingbird!” says Ryuji.

“Still, you’re the prince’s bodyguard. Isn’t it your duty to protect him in all circumstances? If the creature shows up, you’re responsible for any harm that comes to him.”

“Care to swap?” says Akira to Ryuji. “I’ll be the bodyguard, and you can be the prince?”

“Hell naw, dude. I ain’t cut out for all that ‘ruling a kingdom’ crap.” 

“You sure? I think you’d look great in that ceremonial hat.”

“Fuck that! I’d rather face the monster on my own than wear that thing!”

“Akira. Ryuji,” says Makoto sharply. _“Focus.”_

* * *

The voices grow louder the closer Yusuke gets. As he flies overhead, he glimpses several figures at the edge of the trees: one with brown hair, a blonde with slumping shoulders, and— 

Yusuke’s breath catches. 

Messy black curls frame a pale, heart-shaped face. Skin that nearly glows in the deepening darkness; a stance that is somehow both calm and commanding, all at once. Even from afar, there is an aura of mystery about him; something ethereal, something nearly divine.

Yusuke _has_ to get closer.

All thoughts of subtlety forgotten, he aims straight for the clearing.

* * *

“Aaargh!” Ryuji stands, kicking the tree. “That’s _four damn hours_ we’ve been waitin’! Are we really sure the monster’s in here??”

“If our reports are correct, yes.” Makoto takes a deep, calming breath. “The witnesses from the most recent attacks all saw an enormous shape heading toward the forest. There aren’t very many places in the kingdom that a creature of that size could hide, so it’s most likely in here somewhere.”

“Then why the hell haven’t we seen it yet!?”

“Maybe because a certain _someone_ is shouting at a volume loud enough to be heard three kingdoms over?”

“Hey!—”

As their bickering continues, Akira leans back against the tree, glancing up at the sky. The clouds are tinted pink and purple in the setting sun. Maybe they should just call it quits for the day. After all, once it was dark, the Shadows would be out. It would be better to—

Something swoops overhead. 

The shape is gone too quickly for Akira to tell what it was. Large, with big wings. Too large to be ordinary. He leaps to his feet.

“Shut up!”

“C’mon, man! Why’re you takin’ her side?” complains Ryuji. 

“Quiet, both of you!” Akira looks around, hand on his sword. Seeing his expression, Makoto and Ryuji’s argument immediately dries up.

“What is it?” says Makoto in a hushed voice. 

Akira doesn’t respond. He scans the trees. The others stand frozen. For a moment, there’s silence. 

Then, a large bird swoops down through the trees.

* * *

Yusuke soars down into the clearing, landing directly in front of the humans. Up close, the brown-haired one is a woman. Her uniform is pristine, in stark contrast to the rumpled one of the blonde boy beside her. The ethereal boy stands beside them, his dark curls and his jawline even more magnificent up close. 

Yusuke’s heart pounds. He has found him. He has found his muse. 

Yusuke takes a step towards the boy, only vaguely aware of the others conversing in the background. 

“Is that…a swan?” the woman says. 

“Looks like it.” The ethereal boy’s voice is gentle and rich, reminding Yusuke of the chocolate Madarame had once brought him as a special treat. 

“The hell? What’s a swan doing out here?” says the blonde. “Don’t they, like, live in ponds and shit?” 

“Wait.” The woman grabs his arm. “Doesn’t this seem suspicious to you? There isn’t a body of water around for miles.”

“What’re you saying?”

“Are we sure that this is really a swan?”

“Wait—” The blonde boy’s eyes widen. “Y-you mean, he’s the…!?”

The ethereal boy fixes Yusuke with a searching stare. Yusuke’s heart, if possible, picks up speed. The intensity of that gaze; those deep gray eyes! He practically _begs_ to be painted. Yusuke shall—

_Twang!_ Something whizzes past him, missing him by a hair. He jolts back with a squawk. An arrow shaft sticks out of a nearby tree.

“Dammit!” The blonde curses, reaching back into his quiver. For the first time, Yusuke becomes aware of the crossbow in the blonde’s hand. 

“Ryuji, wait—!” The ethereal boy holds out his hand. He has a crossbow, too. Unloaded, but how long will that be the case?

Yusuke takes off, flapping hard. Voices shout. He heads for the lake, zigzagging through the trees. Beneath him, hoofbeats gallop through the forest. 

A crash. The _twang_ of a second shot. This time, the arrow grazes his shoulder, slicing a large gash where the wing meets his body. He cries out, struggling to stay in the air. The hoofbeats grow closer.

Yusuke veers around a large oak. He can feel blood streaming from the wound. Pain pulses with each flap of his wings. His vision wavers. 

_Keep going!—_

Ahead, he can see the dark shape of the lake. He grits his teeth. He has to make it. He must!

Right at the edge of the clearing, Yusuke’s wing gives out. He plummets into the lake, landing in the shallows with an unceremonious splash. He gasps for breath, looking up at the moon. Its silver rays creep slowly across the lake. He must transform. Now. Quickly!—

Three huge shapes burst out of the bushes, hooves thundering towards him. The horses pull up just short of the water, their riders vaulting off into the mud. Yusuke frantically tries to paddle away, but he’s either too weak, or too paralyzed by fear. The ethereal boy hesitates briefly at the water’s edge, before he wades in. 

_No._ Yusuke lets his head fall back. Perhaps the lake will do him one small kindness and let him drown before the arrow can strike. He closes his eyes and waits for the fatal blow.

Then, not a moment too soon, the tingle sweeps through him.


	3. Chapter 3

Never, in his whole life, has Yusuke felt such relief. Even taking his first bite of food after three days cannot compare to what he feels now. 

It’s as if he’s been released from tightly-bound ropes. The magic swirls around him, dancing across the surface of the water. When he finally regains his senses, the ethereal boy is staring at him, eyes wide. 

“Holy _SHIT!_ ” exclaims the blonde. 

“Stop!” Yusuke throws out his hand, wincing at the pain. “Don’t shoot!”

“We won’t, I promise,” says the ethereal boy, before he’s cut off by more of the blonde’s yelling.

“Did you guys see that!? It just turned into a guy! What the hell’s going on!?”

“Ryuiji, calm down!” hisses the woman.

“You have no right to be here!” says Yusuke. The words are feeble, especially considering the gash on his shoulder, but at the moment, words are his only weapon. “How dare you defile this sacred place!”

“I’m sorry,” says the ethereal boy. “We didn’t mean to barge in like this. I’m Akira Kurusu. What’s your—?”

“Are you sure it’s wise to be giving him your name?” interjects the woman. 

“Right. We still don’t know if he’s the monster or not,” says the blonde. The woman punches his arm. “Ow!”

“I assure you, I am no monster,” says Yusuke. “If anything, you three are the monsters, for disturbing the sanctity of these grounds.”

“The hell, man? We just wanted to make sure you were okay!” snaps Ryuji.

“You tried to shoot me like a common waterfowl!” Yusuke points at him. “I won’t repeat myself! Leave now, or taste my wrath!” 

Ryuji snorts. “Please, like _you’d_ really be able to do anyth—” 

“Ryuji, can you and Makoto go check the perimeter?” says the ethereal boy suddenly. He turns to his friend. “We’ve never been in this far before, so we don’t know what kind of Shadows could be lurking out there. Make sure nothing gets the jump on us while we’re here, okay?”

“Uh, sure, but—”

“Are you sure you’ll be okay on your own?” says Makoto.

“Yeah, don’t worry about me.” The boy gives them a smile. “I’ll be fine.”

“Alright. Just be careful, okay, man?” says Ryuji. 

The boy nods. Makoto pulls Ryuji back to the horses, and the two of them take off.

When they’re gone, he turns back to Yusuke.

“I’m really sorry about that. Are you okay? I have medicine and bandages in my bag if you need them.” 

“My shoulder is injured,” Yusuke says. “Then…was your friend telling the truth back there? Were you truly chasing after me in order to ascertain my well-being?”

“Yeah. I don’t think Ryuji meant to shoot you. He hit a branch while we were riding, and he must’ve let go of the trigger by accident.” The boy runs a hand through his hair. “He’s a good guy; he just gets kinda overenthusiastic sometimes, you know?”

“I…don’t know,” says Yusuke truthfully. He’s never known any other human but Madarame. He goes to sweep his wet hair out of his eyes, but gasps as pain sears through his shoulder. 

“That cut looks pretty painful.” Akira gestures to his bag. “Will you let me help you? I…understand if you don’t trust me, but I swear, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Without fully knowing why, Yusuke climbs onto the bank. The boy’s fingers are as gentle as his voice. He smears poultice onto Yusuke’s cut, then wraps it in a bandage. The poultice stings, but then provides cooling relief. 

“Thank you,” says Yusuke. 

“It’s the least I can do.” The boy smiles. “Like I said earlier, I’m Akira Kurusu. What’s your name?”

Kurusu? Something about that name rings a bell, though Yusuke can’t place it at the moment. 

“My name is Yusuke,” he says. 

“Yusuke,” Akira repeats. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine.”

Akira laughs. “Are you sure? In my experience, getting shot isn’t all that pleasant.”

“I will heal,” says Yusuke. “I’d be more worried if it were my arm that had been struck. That might make it difficult to paint.”

“You do paintings?” Akira asks.

“Indeed.”

“Wow. If you’re comfortable showing them to someone, may I see them?”

He sounds genuinely interested. Yusuke’s heart flutters. 

“I—I would be delighted! Please, follow me.”

They make their way through the woods to the ruins. Yusuke’s half-finished attempts from the previous night mock him, so he takes Akira around the other side to show him some of the others.

“You _made_ these?” Akira asks, gazing wide-eyed at the paintings.

“Yes.”

“They’re incredible. Can you tell me more about them?”

Yusuke happily agrees, describing his artistic process and the composition of the paintings. Akira listens respectfully, his eyes full of quiet wonder. Yusuke can’t remember the last time he’s enjoyed himself so much. 

“And this one?” Akira asks, walking around the corner of the ruins. 

“Oh, that—that one is unfinished. Please ignore it.” Yusuke looks at the smears with distaste. “Unfortunately, it seems that my inspiration has deserted me. Perhaps I have painted the lake one too many times. I find it no longer captures my attention as it once did.”

Akira hums in understanding. He turns his head, and the moonlight falling across his face makes him look nothing short of angelic. Yusuke _must_ capture Akira’s beauty in paint if it is the last thing he does.

“That is actually the reason why I approached you earlier. I have been searching for you for what seems like an eternity. Please, I beg you—be the model for my next art piece!”

Akira looks at him, startled. 

“You…you want me to be your model?”

“Yes. You have captured my attention in a way that nothing ever has before. With you as my muse, I believe I can finally regain my inspiration!”

A blush rises in Akira’s cheeks. 

“Are you sure? I—I don’t really have any experience posing for portraits,” he says apologetically.

“That is not a problem,” Yusuke reassures him, before a thought hits him. Akira’s lack of modeling experience may not be a problem, but his dried-out paints are. 

“What’s wrong?” Akira asks, seeing Yusuke’s frown.

“I…just realized. I regret it, but…I am out of paint.” He tells Akira about the previous night. “Unfortunately, I will have to wait until Sensei is in a good enough mood that I may request some new ones.”

“I can get you some, if you’d like,” says Akira.

“D-do you mean it?” 

“Yeah. I’m sure someone at the castle has some. I’ll check as soon as I get home.”

The prospect of being able to continue his work is so elating, it takes a moment for Yusuke to register what Akira just said.

“The castle?”

“Oh. Um, yeah.” 

“You live in the castle? Are you perhaps a squire?”

“Uh, no.” Akira ducks his head, fiddling with his hair. “I’m, uh…I’m actually the prince.”

Yusuke makes a noise of surprise. 

“The prince???”

“Yeah. Sorry, I assumed you knew.”

“I regrettably know next to nothing about the outside world,” says Yusuke. The pieces are finally clicking into place. No wonder Akira’s name sounded so familiar. Wait—if Akira is the prince, then Yusuke’s behavior up to this point has been a disgrace!

“My apologies—where are my manners?” He bows. “Should I perhaps kiss your hand? I’ve heard that is an appropriate greeting for royalty.”

“It’s fine,” Akira reassures him, though another light blush coats his cheeks. “You don’t have to do anything special. Honestly, it’s refreshing to have someone treat me like an ordinary person.”

“You are many things, but ordinary is not one of them,” promises Yusuke. “I have never before met someone so remarkable.”

Akira’s face is now full-on red. 

“I’ll bring the paints for you tomorrow,” he promises. “If you’re okay with me visiting you again?”

“Of course. There is nothing I would enjoy more.” This is more kindness than Yusuke could have hoped for. “I…am in your debt!”

“It’s the least I can do.” Akira smiles. “Besides, it’s not every day you get asked to be a model.”

“Then you’ll do it?” Yusuke asks, his excitement revealing itself in his voice. 

“Sure.” Akira rubs the back of his neck. “I’m—I’m glad we’ll get to see each other again.”

“As am I. I’ll see you tomorrow, Akira.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy romance? Contrived meetings for Plot Purposes? Dorks in love? Why yes.
> 
> For those of you yelling at me for subjecting my poor sweet artist son to this agony--don't worry. There will be much, much more to come!
> 
> ilu <3


	4. Chapter 4

The next day is torture. The sun seems to move extra-slowly on purpose, creeping across the sky with the speed of a pond snail. Yusuke can hardly stand it, but the thought of seeing Akira again sustains him. He’s so excited, he’s almost able to forget how hungry he is.

Finally, _finally,_ the sun descends, and Akira arrives. He’s traded out his armor for simple black pants and a loose-fitting shirt. The ties at the neck are undone, allowing Yusuke to glimpse his collarbones. Yusuke swallows hard. 

“Hi,” says Akira, as Yusuke climbs onto the bank after transforming. He holds out a wooden box, almost identical to Yusuke’s other one. “Are these good enough? If not, I can find some others.”

Yusuke gasps with delight. Inside are no less than ten colors, all in little clay jars. They don’t screw shut, however. Instead, the lids all have hinges.

“I thought this might be easier for you. If you transform, you can always just flip them closed with your beak. I didn’t want you to have to worry about them drying out again.”

“They’re _wonderful,_ ” Yusuke breathes. “Thank you, Akira!”

“You’re welcome.” Akira smiles and ducks his head. “I’m glad you like them.”

“I shall have to keep them hidden from Sensei, but that shouldn’t be difficult. He rarely bothers to visit my paintings, in any case.” 

“Who is your Sensei?”

“His real name is Madarame. He raised me here at the lake. He’s a powerful sorcerer—the best in the realms.”

“Wow. Why would you need to hide these from him?” Akira gestures to the paints.

“Sensei is…very protective of me, unfortunately,” Yusuke admits. “He’s always forbidden me to leave the lake. I don’t think he’d take very kindly to someone visiting me from outside.”

Akira’s brow furrows. 

“I see. Are you sure it’s okay for me to be here? If me visiting could get you in trouble—”

“No, please! Don’t let it concern you,” says Yusuke. “If seeing you means that I risk his wrath, that’s a price I’ll gladly pay.”

“Well, okay, if you’re sure.” Akira runs a hand through his hair. “Would you, um—would you like to start the portrait now?”

“Yes, lets!” Yusuke feels his heart quicken. They walk to the ruins, and Akira settles himself on a rock. The moon is bright enough that Yusuke can see every detail of Akira’s face, from the angles of his cheeks to his messy black curls. He is so gorgeous, it defies description.

Yusuke only hopes that he can adequately capture that beauty on canvas.

He attempts to settle into a rhythm. However, his hands are shaking too badly from hunger to get a straight line. His head throbs.

“Are you okay?” Akira asks, seeing Yusuke set down his brush. 

“I…I fear I may not be able to paint at the moment.”

“What’s wrong?”

Yusuke explains. Akira looks utterly horrified. 

“He doesn’t leave you any food when he goes? Yusuke, when was the last time you ate!?”

“I attempted to eat some pond snails earlier today. However, I couldn’t keep them down.”

_“Shit.”_ Akira curses under his breath. “Okay, that’s it. Let’s go back to the lake; I have food in my bag.”

Yusuke is too hungry to protest. He simply nods, and they return to the water’s edge. Akira pulls out bread, cheese, sausage, and dried fruit, along with some honey cakes. He spreads it all out in front of Yusuke.

“Don’t worry about me; I can eat when I get back. Have as much as you want, and I’ll bring you more tomorrow.”

Yusuke begins shoveling in the food. It’s better than anything he’s ever tasted, the complete opposite of the hard bread and cheese that Madarame always brings him. He devours the meal like a starving animal, while Akira watches him closely.

“I can’t believe your teacher doesn’t leave you anything to eat. That’s inexcusable,” he says.

“Sensei is very busy,” says Yusuke. The words sound feeble, even to him.

“Still, he’s your guardian. He should be taking care of you. That should be his priority, not his work.”

“But, he’s finding a way to break the curse. I must be grateful to him for that. If I interrupt, I might lose my chance at being fully human once again.”

“Is that what he told you?” 

“W-well…” Yusuke looks down. Akira puts a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“You shouldn’t have to live off of pond snails, Yusuke. Even if Madarame is trying to break the curse…that doesn’t mean he should be ignoring your needs. Leaving you without food for days at a time…that’s abuse. He has no right to treat you that way.”

“Enough!” Yusuke’s throat closes off. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. I had no family when Sensei took me in and raised me into what you see now. Please, just drop the subject!”

“…Alright.” Akira drops his gaze. “I’m still bringing you food, though. Do you have a place to keep it, where Madarame won’t see it?”

“There are some places in the ruins I could store it.”

“Good. What would you like? I’ll bring you anything that you’d like.”

Yusuke thinks. “Let’s see…I’d like some more honey cakes, salted fish, and quail eggs. Some roasted hazelnuts would be welcome as well, and…”

Akira laughs. 

“I’ll do my best.”

* * *

“I know this is probably a touchy subject, but…why do you turn into a swan?” Akira asks later, as Yusuke takes a break from painting. “I’ve never seen anything like that before.”

Yusuke sighs. “It isn’t something I would wish on anyone. I’m under a curse.”

“A curse?”

“By day, I’m forced to be a swan. At night, I can resume my human form, so long as I am touching the surface of the lake when the moon rises.”

“Why is that?” 

“I don’t know,” Yusuke admits. “Sensei says it’s too complicated for me to understand. He’s researching a way to break the curse, but…so far, he hasn’t had any success.”

“I’m sorry.” Akira puts a comforting hand on Yusuke’s back. The contact cheers him slightly.

“It’s alright. At least the transformation is not permanent. I still have a portion of my time in which I can wield my brush.”

“Still, that’s strange that you’re only a swan for half the time. I’ll ask Futaba. Maybe she’ll know something about it.”

“Futaba?”

“She’s Sojiro’s daughter. She’s basically my little sister by this point.”

“Who is Sojiro?”

“My guardian. My parents appointed him Regent before they died, so he’s ruling the kingdom until I’m old enough to be crowned.” Akira leans back against the wall. “But anyway, Futaba’s an incredible wizard. She can do magic that boggles the mind. Maybe she can find a way to break the curse.”

Yusuke chuckles. “I doubt that she’ll be able to do find anything if Sensei hasn’t found a cure, but I appreciate it nonetheless.”

“How long have you been living like this?” 

“As long as I can remember.” Yusuke picks at the paint under his nails. “Sensei says I was three when I fell victim to the spell.”

“Are you kidding?” Akira looks at him incredulously. “You mean he hasn’t found a cure in all this time?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Yusuke, you’re sixteen like me, right? That’s thirteen years. Doesn’t it seem…odd to you, that he hasn’t found anything, in all that time?”

“He’s close, I know it!” A sick feeling that Yusuke can’t identify wells in his stomach. 

“But…if he’s really as powerful as you say, why would it take so long?”

“Magic—magic is a fickle mistress! Sensei says I must be patient.” 

“Has he told you anything specific about his research? Shown you anything? Are you sure he’s really looking for a cure?” 

“Of course he is!” Yusuke’s voice climbs. “How—how dare you slander him in that way! You don’t know him!”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.” 

“No, I…shouldn’t have shouted. That was discourteous of me.” Yusuke looks down. They sit quietly for a moment.

“How did you wind up cursed in the first place?” asks Akira.

“I don’t know. To be honest, I don’t remember much about my life before the curse. I can’t recall anything about the actual event itself, either.”

Akira nods. “It must be hell for you to be cooped up here all the time.”

“Indeed, the monotony has been difficult to deal with. I would be glad to stay here forever, though, so long as you could remain here with me.”

Akira smiles and looks down, fiddling with his hair. 

“Does your teacher ever check on you during the day?”

“No, he prefers to come at night. There would be little purpose in him visiting in the daylight, since I cannot speak when I am a swan.”

“In that case, would you—would you like to come to the castle with me one day?”

“The castle?” Yusuke repeats. It takes a moment for him to process the words. He’s spent so long in the forest, the idea of going beyond it causes his mind to stumble. 

“It’s not too long of a ride. We could have you back before nightfall, so you could transform. Madarame would never have to know.”

“I…” Yusuke swallows. “Believe me when I say there is nothing I would enjoy more, but…I cannot. I am bound to this lake. Should I spend too long of a period away from it, I would be doomed to remain a swan forever.”

“How long is too long? Maybe we could at least take a walk through the forest for awhile?”

“I…don’t know. Sensei never said precisely how much time it would take. Still, he tells me I shouldn’t take chances.”

Akira nods, though his brow is furrowed. “Okay. I’ll just keep visiting you here, then. You wouldn’t want to leave before the painting is finished anyway, right?”

“Indeed. It would be a disgrace to leave unfinished a painting of a subject as marvelous as yourself.” Yusuke picks up his brush. “Shall we continue?”

“Sure.” Akira smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Now that he’s experienced the thrill of Akira’s presence, Yusuke can’t imagine how he got through the days without having those visits to look forward to. The temptation to leave the lake is so strong, it hurts. 

Yusuke had a feeling Madarame would visit tonight. Sometimes, his teacher will skip a few nights if Yusuke misbehaves, but he’s never stayed away longer than three nights, ever since Yusuke once passed out from lack of food. 

Sure enough, the next night, when the moon rises, Madarame is there. 

“You look happy,” he observes, as Yusuke climbs onto the bank. 

“I do?” Yusuke says. “Oh, yes, I—I just happened to see a deer come to drink at the lake today. It was lovely.”

“Hmm.” Madarame extends his hand, and in that instant, Yusuke’s gut freezes over.

_The feathers._

“What’s wrong?” says Madarame, noticing his expression.

“N-nothing…” The ice in Yusuke’s gut spreads, filling his lungs. He’s been so wrapped up in thoughts of Akira, he completely forgot about his duty. 

“You _do_ have the feathers, don’t you?”

Yusuke’s breath is ragged in his throat. He’s never missed a feather, not in thirteen years. 

“W-Well…that is, I…”

“What’s the matter? Surely you wouldn’t forget the one task I ask of you, in return for keeping you sheltered, fed, and safe?” Madarame’s expression turns to thunder. “Well!?...” 

“I—I’m sorry, Sensei!” He falls to his knees. “I promise, I will give you as many as you desire tomorrow!” 

“You _fool!_ ” Madarame roars. “That’s not how the magic works! The feathers must be plucked once per day, without fail! Should you skip even a single day, the magic will cease to build! How could you forget?!”

“I’m sorry!” Yusuke clasps his hands. “Please, forgive me!...”

“Is this because of those damned paintings? Are they becoming a distraction for you!?”

“No—” The cold in Yusuke’s gut intensifies. “No, o-of course not—”

“Perhaps it is time you had a break from your little ‘hobby,’” growls Madarame. “If you are losing yourself to these paintings so much that you’re neglecting your duties, you must need a reminder of where your true responsibilities lie.”

Madarame snaps his fingers. Yusuke’s new paint box appears between them. 

“No, please; I beg of you—!”

Madarame flicks his hand. The box explodes, shards flying in all directions. The colors pool together, turning brown as the mud.

“No!...” Yusuke scrambles forward, as if by some miracle he might be able to put the pieces back together, but with another flick of Madarame’s hand, they go flying into the lake. 

“Let this be a lesson to you, Yusuke. Should you ever wish to be human again, you shall do as I ask! Do you understand!?”

“Y-Yes, Sensei.” Emotions rise and crash within him, like waves. He doesn’t have time to distinguish them, however. Madarame points a finger at him, and suddenly Yusuke is struck with blinding pain.

“You only have yourself to blame, Yusuke. I must have those feathers, if the enchantment is to be complete.”

The reverse transformation is more painful than any Yusuke has experienced at the hands of the sun. He can feel every bone changing, every feather ripping through his skin. In mere moments, he’s lying in front of Madarame as a swan, gasping for breath. He feels Madarame tear a few feathers from his wing, and then his teacher leaves. 

Yusuke is in too much pain to move. He lays there in the grass, body twitching, his heart broken as much as his paints. His one consolation is that his teacher did not seem to notice that the box was different.

He’s not sure exactly when Akira arrives. One minute, he is alone; the next, someone swears violently, and then Akira is on his knees beside him, calling Yusuke’s name. He begs Yusuke to tell him what happened, but Yusuke doesn’t think he could speak of it, even if he had the ability to talk. 

He lifts his head just enough to place it on Akira’s leg. Akira stays beside Yusuke, stroking his feathered head. His touch is like balm to Yusuke’s heart. Yusuke closes his eyes, suddenly glad that swans can’t cry.

They stay that way for hours.

* * *

Yusuke wakes up the next morning with his wing bandaged. Akira is nearby, laying food out on a blanket. He’s carefully crumbled the bread to make it easier for Yusuke’s beak. When he sees that Yusuke is awake, he hurries over to him.

“Hey. How are you feeling?”

Yusuke bows his head. Akira seems to understand, laying a gentle hand on his back.

“Here, have some food. I brought quail eggs and hazelnuts, too.”

A full stomach does lift Yusuke’s spirits slightly. He makes Akira laugh by trying unsuccessfully to crack the eggs under his flat, webbed feet. Eventually, he manages to beat them open using a stone gripped in his beak. They are delicious. 

Akira stays with him all day. He must be exhausted, not having slept the previous night, yet he doesn’t complain. Instead, he tells Yusuke story after story, such as the time he, Ryuji, and Ann had teamed up to bring down a former councilman, who had been forcing himself on the women in the castle. Or the time Akira’s ceremonial hat had blown off in a gust of wind during a public address, and he and the others had chased it halfway across town. Akira doesn’t try to bring up the incident last night, for which Yusuke is profoundly grateful. 

When Akira tells him about the time he and Ryuji tried to copy one of Futaba’s potions—an incident which resulted in singed eyebrows and the ability to only speak in rhyming couplets for a solid week—Yusuke discovers that swans can, in fact, laugh.

It’s a curious sensation, but a nice one.

Eventually, partway through a different story, Akira trails off. Yusuke looks up to see that Akira has nodded off against the trunk of the willow tree. His face is dappled with spots of light. From this angle, his cheekbones rise like mountains, casting soft shadows on his face. How is it possible that any one man should be so beautiful? If only Yusuke could hold Akira’s face in his hands; trace those cheekbones with his thumb—

Realization crashes over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to post another chapter instead of sleeping. Enjoy.
> 
> Is Yusuke Kitagawa my precious boi who has never done one thing wrong ever? Yes. Do I simply adore putting him through hell? Also yes. 
> 
> love you all. make sure to drink water and eat a vegetable okay bye


	6. Chapter 6

So _this_ is what it’s like to be in love. 

It’s as if a veil has been lifted. Now he knows why he was so captivated with Akira’s curls. Why he chose Akira as his muse. Why his heart beats harder and his thoughts grow softer when Akira is around. 

Yusuke spends the rest of the afternoon studying Akira while he sleeps. The way his nose twitches occasionally, the slight part to his lips. If gods exist, surely Akira must be one.

Eventually, Akira awakens when Yusuke transforms. Yusuke splashes out of the shallows, and Akira surprises him with a hug. 

“How does your arm feel?”

“It is rather sore. I suspect that will be the case for some time. I’ve never once forgotten a feather until last night. I…had no idea the consequences would be so dire.”

Akira has to take a moment, blowing out a long breath, his fists clenched. His anger on Yusuke’s behalf is touching.

“What does he want your feathers for?” asks Akira, when he’s composed himself.

“Sensei is very old. He uses my feathers to make healing potions, which help to reverse the effects of aging. Otherwise, he would be unable to complete his research.”

“Speaking of research, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Akira looks at Yusuke. “It might not be easy to hear, though.”

“What is it?” 

“Well…I asked Futaba yesterday about your curse. I told her that you thought you couldn’t leave the lake, in case leaving could make the magic permanent. But…she said it doesn’t work like that.”

“What do you mean?” 

“There was a lot of weird stuff in her explanation that I didn’t understand, but basically, you don’t have to stay here all the time. You need to be on the lake to transform, but you can be away for as long as you like. You’ll still be able to turn back.”

Yusuke’s stomach drops. 

“This…cannot be!” 

“Here. I brought one of her books with me.” Akira draws a thick tome from his bag, opening to a bookmarked page. Yusuke reads it over, once, twice. The words are a slap in the face.

“Yusuke?”

“I…” His head is spinning. He swallows. “This—this is just a mistake, that’s all. Sensei must have made an error.”

“He’s been researching your curse for thirteen years, Yusuke. According to Futaba, this is pretty basic stuff. It seems like a big oversight for such a skilled sorcerer.”

“Sensei…” Yusuke’s hands shake. “But…why would he lie?”

“Maybe he was afraid you would run away.”

“Why would I run away? The prospect of being fully human again is the only thing that has kept me going these past thirteen years! I would be a fool to destroy my chances by fleeing!” Yusuke’s voice breaks. “Does he not trust me?...”

“I don’t know.”

“N-no!…” Yusuke squeezes his eyes shut, emotions boiling inside him. 

“I’m sorry.” Akira puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I know this must be really difficult to hear.”

“I…I don’t know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to say anything. If you want to talk about it, you can, but if you don’t want to, that’s fine too. I’ll be here either way.”

“Thank you.” Without thinking, Yusuke reaches out for Akira’s other hand. Akira’s skin is warm, his fingers calloused from swordplay. Akira is kind enough to weather his anger, brave enough to tell him the truth. It’s almost too much to bear.

“At least you don’t have to worry about leaving the lake now,” says Akira. “Would you—would you still like to visit the castle with me sometime?”

“Yes. I would love to!” Yusuke’s heart quickens. “But…are you certain? Wouldn’t it be strange for you to be seen in the company of a swan?” 

“Are you kidding? Everyone’s been telling me I have to get you to come visit. Even if you’re a swan, it won’t matter. They’ve all heard me talk about you.”

“A trip to a castle,” Yusuke marvels. It almost sounds too good to be true. “To think of the artistic inspiration that awaits me there!...”

“So you’ll come?” 

“Yes, thank you!” Yusuke nods. “So long as we are back by nightfall, I would be glad to accompany you.”

“Great!” Akira’s grin is so wide, it almost looks silly. “How about tomorrow?”

* * *

The castle is better than Yusuke could ever have imagined. 

Akira claims it’s not as big as some, but even so, the architecture alone is enough to inspire fifty paintings. The sight of the towers silhouetted against the sky makes Yusuke’s heart thud with excitement. The gardens are lovely, in bloom and well-kept, with colors so vivid that he itches to paint them. And the people! So many and so _different,_ with their looks and their mannerisms, their clothes and peculiarities and emotions. If Yusuke were in human form, he might cry from sheer joy.

Akira walks slowly to accommodate Yusuke’s waddling gait. He introduces Yusuke to all of his friends, and Yusuke is surprised that no one comments on his avian appearance. Sojiro is the most startled, but even he seems more concerned for Yusuke’s overall well-being than his shape. Yusuke suspects Akira warned them ahead of time, and he’s grateful. The last thing he wants to think about at the moment is the curse. 

Ryuji apologizes for nearly shooting him, with a sheepish look on his face. Makoto, the captain of the guard, offers her services to Yusuke, should he need anything. When they visit Ann, they are delayed for quite some time while she insists that Akira try on a variety of possible outfits for his upcoming nameday celebration. 

“It’s still a month away, though,” Akira protests, while Ann steps back, scrutinizing the combination of burgundy breeches and a gold-trimmed shirt. 

“A month is nothing! We have to get your look just right!” She turns to Yusuke. “What do you think, Yusuke?”

As handsome as Akira is, Yusuke has to admit that burgundy is not his color. He taps his beak on a pair of black trousers instead.

“Oooh, good choice!” Ann seizes them. “Now, what would look good with these?...”

Eventually, they take a break to have tea with Haru, the castle gardener. Not only does she care for the flowers, she apparently grows all of the castle’s produce herself. She even serves Yusuke a delicious plate of escargot with roasted cauliflower.

“Akira-kun said that you would be in swan form, so I didn’t want to serve you human food,” she said. “I was worried that it might make you sick. I’ve always loved escargot, however. Will this be okay?”

Yusuke tries the snails. Tender, buttery, with the flavors of herbs mingling in his mouth. If the ones at the lake were prepared like Haru’s, he’d never choose bread and cheese again.

Then they meet Futaba, who is…eccentric, to say the least. At first, she hardly looks up from her books, but as soon as she realizes he is an interesting case study, she’s right next to him, poking him and babbling endlessly about hexes, spells, transfiguration, and more. When Akira asks her if she can find out what’s up with Yusuke’s curse, Futaba merely cackles.

“Mwehehehehe! Don’t underestimate my skills,” she says, a determined gleam in her eye.

It’s all so wonderful that, when it’s time for them to return to the lake, Yusuke is reluctant to go, even if it means he gets to return to human form.

They reach the lake just before moonrise. After Yusuke transforms, he tries to express his thanks. 

“That was…the most incredible experience I have ever had. No—that is insufficient. There aren’t words to express the wonder I felt.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” says Akira. He’s standing in the shallows with Yusuke, not seeming to care if his boots get wet. Yusuke shakes his head.

“To think, I’ve been barred from the wonders of the world all this time.” 

“Are you alright?”

Yusuke shakes his head again. 

“No. I can no longer live in peace, knowing that such a remarkable world exists beyond the forest. I _must_ become human again! If I can’t…”

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t worry.” Akira steps towards him. “Futaba’s never let me down. I’m sure she’ll find something, but even if she doesn’t, we’ll keep looking.”

“Are you sure?”

“I promise. You’re not going to live the rest of your life as a swan, Yusuke. Not if I have anything to say about it.” Akira’s eyes are full of quiet strength. “I swear, I’ll find a way to help you, no matter what.”

Emotions rise in Yusuke’s throat. Akira is so good, it’s almost beyond belief. Even after he’s suffered so much, he still radiates nothing but kindness. Yusuke can’t imagine finding another soul so pure in all the world.

“Akira, I…”

Akira takes another step towards him. 

“Yusuke.”

He reaches out, taking Yusuke’s hands in his. He gazes up at Yusuke, his hand moving to caress the back of Yusuke’s head. Yusuke thinks he might explode. 

Then, Akira leans in. 

His lips are soft. He presses them gently against Yusuke’s, tilting his head to one side. A shiver runs down Yusuke’s spine. He kisses Akira back, eyes fluttering shut. For a few moments, everything is perfect. 

_Akira_ is perfect. 

When they pull apart, he smiles up at Yusuke, placing a hand on Yusuke’s cheek. 

“We’ll figure this out together. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it painfully obvious that I'm new at writing kissing scenes? Yes? Cool.
> 
> ilu all <3


	7. Chapter 7

They fall into a routine. Yusuke keeps track of Madarame’s visits. On the nights when Sensei is absent, Akira comes to the lake. He rides up the path, tying his horse to the same willow tree. He sits on the bank and watches as Yusuke transforms. At first, Yusuke feels self-conscious, but one day Akira sheepishly gives Yusuke a sketch he’d done of Yusuke’s transformation. It’s nowhere near Yusuke’s own level of artistic skill, but it’s the most precious gift he’s ever received. He says as much. Akira kisses him again.

They’re so lost in each other, they eventually get careless.

One night, Akira is late. It’s happened a few times; the life of a prince involves many obligations. Yusuke has already transformed; he sits on the bank, thinking of his painting of Akira, which is nearly finished. He hears footsteps on the path. He turns. 

“Aki—!”

He strangles the word in the nick of time. 

“What was that?” Madarame strides forward, basket over his arm.

“Noth—nothing, Sensei!” Yusuke’s heart picks up speed, throbbing wildly. “I—I merely had something caught in my throat.”

“Mmm.” Madarame holds out his hand. Yusuke scrambles in his pocket for the feather, his hands trembling. 

“Are you alright?” Madarame studies him with a frown. “You’re not getting sick, are you?”

“N-no. I feel fine!”

“Good.” 

Yusuke might faint. Any second now, Akira will be riding up that path. 

“What—what brings you here tonight, Sensei?” he manages. 

“Well, seeing as you’ve been so patient with your old teacher lately, I thought you deserved a reward.” Madarame opens the basket. Inside are two fresh honey cakes. Yusuke’s favorite.

“Thank you, Sensei. I am—I am unworthy.” 

“It must have been hard on you this last month, with me being gone so much. However, my labors have borne fruit.” Madarame smiles, leaning forward. “I believe may be one step closer to finding your cure.”

“Really?” A month ago, that news would have been ecstasy. But now that Akira has given him courage, Yusuke cannot help but doubt. 

“Doesn’t that make you happy?” Madarame cocks his head. “Do you realize what this means? My years upon years of research for you are finally starting to pay off. Soon, you may be human again!”

“I—no, I _am_ happy. Truly!” Yusuke tries to force lightness, but his voice shakes as much as his hands. 

Hoofbeats sound faintly on the path.

Yusuke’s stomach freezes. He leaps to his feet. 

“Actually, Sensei—I find I am not feeling well,” he says, as loudly as he dares. “I am truly grateful that you have come to visit! However, I think it might be best if I got some rest. I’m sorry!”

Madarame’s eyes narrow briefly, but then his face relaxes. 

“…I see.” He stands up. “In that case, I shall take my leave. Perhaps, once you are well, you’ll be able to show me the proper gratitude. It isn’t every day that I make a breakthrough like this, after all.”

“Thank you, Sensei,” says Yusuke. He strains his ears. Have the hoofbeats paused? “Your magical prowess is the best in these realms! I owe you everything!”

“Enough.” Madarame closes the basket. Is it Yusuke’s imagination, or do his eyes flick in the direction of the path? “Get some rest, since you so obviously require it. I will return soon.”

“Farewell, Sensei,” says Yusuke, voice still too loud. “Be careful on the path!”

Madarame gives him a look, before he snaps his fingers, vanishing on the spot. Yusuke immediately sinks to the grass, the feeling gone from his legs. His heart still throbs painfully. 

“Yusuke?” 

His head jerks up. Akira steps cautiously from behind the willow tree. A bullet of relief pierces Yusuke’s heart. 

“Akira!” He scrambles up, trips, gets up again. He embraces Akira, but just as quickly pulls away. “Come—we aren’t safe here!” 

He runs, half-dragging Akira behind him. They head for the ruins, where they collapse in a shadowed corner. 

“Are you alright!?” Yusuke asks, cradling Akira’s face in his hands.

“I’m fine.” Akira nods, brushing Yusuke’s bangs out of his eyes. “You?”

“I’m alright,” he says. “Though I suspect it will be a long time before my heart returns to its regular pace.”

“You saved me back there. If you hadn’t raised your voice, I would’ve just come riding up like usual. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me.” Yusuke’s blood runs cold at the thought of what could’ve happened. He shakes his head. “It was my own foolishness that put you in this position to begin with. I thought I was keeping track of the days, but I must have made an error somewhere.”

“Don’t blame yourself. We both knew there were going to be risks when I started visiting.” Akira cringes. “I just can’t believe I was so careless!” 

“Akira, you have told me not to blame myself. For my sake, please extend yourself that same courtesy,” says Yusuke. “You are far too precious to be wallowing in undeserved guilt.”

Akira buries himself in Yusuke’s shoulder. His hair smells like dew, sweat, and lavender soap.

“What did Madarame want?” he asks.

“He told me that he has supposedly made a breakthrough in his research. He says he may be closer to a cure.”

“Do you believe him?”

Yusuke looks down. 

“As much as I wish I could…I admit, I cannot quench my doubts. Perhaps this is merely an attempt to placate me.” 

Akira takes his hand. 

“I know this must be hard for you,” he says. “But I actually may have some good news in that regard. Futaba’s been working on your case nonstop. She says she might’ve found something.”

“She has?” Yusuke’s head shoots up. “What is it?”

“I’m not sure, but we can definitely trust her more than Madarame. She wants us back at the castle ASAP, so she can tell us in person.”

Yusuke’s heart lifts like a bird in flight. He’s trembling again, but not from fear. Is this what hope feels like? 

It’s risky. After such a near-miss, he’s insane to be considering leaving the lake. They ought to lay low; play it safe; wait a week, possibly longer. 

And yet. 

The fluttering in his chest makes him just bold enough.

“Very well. Let us make haste!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY TF AM I STILL AWAKE IT'S ALMSOT MIDNIGHT
> 
> You tried, Yusuke. Seems like Madarame believed you...at least for now... 
> 
> Guess y'all will just have to wait till tomorrow to find out Futaba's discovery. *cackles* 
> 
> goodnight all you lovely little mac n' cheese bites


	8. Chapter 8

When they arrive at Futaba’s chambers, Yusuke is surprised to find they’re not alone. Makoto, Haru, Ryuji, and Ann are there as well, along with Morgana, Akira’s self-proclaimed advisor who also happens to be a talking cat. 

Truth be told, Yusuke has seen stranger things over the last month.

“About time,” says Futaba, but her tone lacks its usual sarcastic punch. 

“What’s wrong?” says Akira. “Have you found something?”

“About the curse? Uh, yeah, we did. But…”

“But what?” 

“It’s not exactly good news,” says Morgana.

Yusuke’s stomach tightens. 

“What do you mean?” says Akira. 

“It turns out the type of curse Yusuke is under is powerful. Like, super powerful. Old-magic-that-hasn’t-been-seen-in-years kind of powerful,” says Futaba. “I had to dig deep in the library’s archives to even figure out what it _was,_ let alone how to break it.”

“Turns out curses like this are next to impossible to break,” adds Morgana.

“No.” Akira shakes his head. “I can’t accept that. There has to be another way!”

“Hold on, we said _next_ to impossible, not _completely_ impossible,” Futaba counters. “There is a way, it’s just—super risky.”

“Whaddaya mean?” asks Ryuji.

“Well, placing a curse on another person is the ultimate act of selfishness,” says Morgana. “You’re sacrificing the happiness of another for your own gain. Therefore, the only way to break a curse is with an act of love.”

“Since Yusuke’s under the ultimate nasty curse, it’s gonna take the ultimate act of love to free him,” says Futaba. 

“Meaning?...” says Makoto. 

Morgana swishes his tail. “Someone needs to agree to give up their life for his.”

There’s instant mayhem.

“You mean—someone has to _die_ for him!?” cries Haru. 

Makoto closes her eyes in horror. “It makes sense, but that’s still an awfully large price to pay.”

“No way is that gonna happen!” Ryuji declares. Akira, however, simply stares at the floor. 

“Akira-kun?...” says Haru.

“Wait—” Ryuji’s eyes widen. “Dude—you’re not actually thinkin’—?”

“I promised,” says Akira, mouth is set in a determined line. Yusuke urgently pokes Akira with his beak. 

_No! Don’t even think about it!_

“Akira, you can’t be serious! You think we’re just gonna let you die!?” cries Ann.

“A-hem! Did I actually say he’d have to _die?_ ” interjects Futaba. 

“Morgana said he’d have to give up his life,” argues Ryuji. 

“There are other ways to give up your life for someone besides dying, you know,” she says. 

“What do you mean?” asks Makoto.

Futaba leans back in her chair. “Ehh, too lazy. You tell ’em, Mona.”

“Giving up your life for someone can mean…loving them no matter what,” explains Morgana. “Putting their desires ahead of your own, sticking by them through the bad times as well as the good. That kind of thing.”

“Damn. Almost sounds like wedding vows or somethin’,” says Ryuji.

“Well, you’re not too far off,” says Morgana. “People do make vows of everlasting love like that when they get married. Assuming they follow through, that’s the same thing as giving up your life for someone.”

“So…Yusuke needs someone to make a vow of everlasting love to him?” says Makoto. 

“Yup!” Futaba nods. “A _public_ vow. If my info is correct, that should break the curse.”

“Goddammit, Futaba!” Akira sweeps a hand through his hair. “You made me think I was history for a second there!” 

“Well…”

“What?” 

She shifts in her seat. “Remember I mentioned that there were risks?...”

“Futaba, if there’s anything else that we need to know, you have to tell us!” says Makoto.

“I am; I am! Sheesh, keep your breastplate on.” Futaba huffs. “Look, vows are serious business, especially when there’s magic involved. If Akira were to promise to make the vow, and then break his promise—”

“I’d die?” Akira guesses. 

“No. Yusuke would.”

“What!?” cries Ann. 

Confusion rebounds through the room. Strangely, though, Yusuke doesn’t panic. In an odd way, it makes sense. If, in some god-forsaken scenario, Akira were to abandon him, he doesn’t think he’d _want_ to go on living. 

He looks at Akira, who catches his eye. Akira is so good. A good man, a good prince, and one day, he will be a good king. Anyone willing to offer up their life for another would be. But Yusuke cannot let that happen. 

He shakes his head. Akira, somehow, seems to understand. He strokes Yusuke’s head. 

The rest of the team is vehemently discussing the technicalities of magical vow-making.

“It doesn’t make sense. If Akira is the one to break the vow, why doesn’t he suffer the consequences?” says Makoto. 

“I don’t know!” Futaba throws up her hands. “Magic is weird!” 

“Calm down, guys.” Akira shakes his head. “No one’s made any vows yet. Yusuke and I need to talk about this. I’ll let you guys know what happens.”

“You’d better,” says Futaba. 

Yusuke is quiet until they get back to the lake. Once he’s transformed, he and Akira sit down beneath the willow, looking out at the water. 

“So…” Akira starts. 

“I admit, I was not expecting such a high cost to end the curse.” Yusuke looks at the ground.

“How do you feel?”

“I…don’t know.” He’s feeling so many things, he doesn’t know which to name. 

“It’s up to you, Yusuke. I’m willing to do it, if you want to.”

“I—” Yusuke swallows. “I have been dreaming of a cure since I was a child. But as much as I want the curse to end…I cannot do it. Not this way.”

“Are you afraid of the risks?”

“…Yes.”

Akira reaches out, takes Yusuke’s hand.

“You know I would never break my promise, right? Once I say that I’ll make the vow, I’ll do it, no matter what it takes.”

“No—I know.” Yusuke winces. “I didn’t mean to make it seem like I doubted you. But…you are a prince. I am merely a swan, a nobody. You—”

“What!? No! Yusuke, you’re not—”

“Let me finish,” Yusuke says, because he must. He must make Akira understand that he’s not trying to self-deprecate; like any good artist, he’s stepping back, seeing the bigger picture. “Your kingdom looks to you, now more than ever. Your duty is to them first. I cannot ask you to give me your life in any sense of the phrase, not when so many others depend on it.”

“What if I don’t care?” Akira says. “What if I told you that I’d make a hundred vows to free you from this!? Yusuke, seeing you suffering like this, it’s…” 

“I know. I—I will think about it.” He doesn’t know what else to say. “I’m truly sorry, Akira.”

Akira takes a deep breath.

“I don’t want to make you do anything you’re not comfortable with.” He meets Yusuke’s eyes. “Just, please, don’t think that you’re not worthy. Nothing could be further from the truth.”

As a child, crying meant mockery, or worse, punishment. Yusuke knows how to bury his emotions. Yet, now, as the tears rise up his throat, he can’t bring himself to stifle them.


	9. Chapter 9

The weather the next day seems to match Yusuke’s mood, dark and gray. As night falls, the clouds grow thick, the scent of approaching rain hanging heavy in the air. Fortunately, the crescent moon manages to break through just long enough for Yusuke to transform. 

By the time he returns to the bank, the wind is whipping through the trees with a vengeance. Will Akira still come? Yusuke almost hopes he’ll remain at the castle, safe from the storm, but Akira is far too noble for that. Sure enough, he hears a familiar voice yelling over the wind.

“Yusuke!” 

“Akira!” he yells back. Lightning streaks through the clouds. The first fat raindrops hit his face.

“This is getting bad! Do you know somewhere we can take shelter?”

“The ruins?” says Yusuke.

“They aren’t covered, though! Is there somewhere with a roof?”

“There’s—there’s Sensei’s library, but—”

“Where is it?”

“In the woods, just past the ruins, but we can’t go in there!” protests Yusuke. The rain begins to pour down in earnest. Lightning flashing close. 

“We’re not safe out here. Come on!” Akira grabs his arm. They sprint through the trees. Thunder booms overhead. There’s so much water streaming into his eyes, Yusuke can barely see anything. 

They soon arrive at the building Yusuke has been warned away from since childhood. There’s a heavy iron lock on the door, but Akira barely pauses, drawing his dagger. 

“P-please, wait!” Yusuke must sound hysterical. “These are Sensei’s private quarters! No one but him is allowed to enter!”

A flash, followed by a nearly simultaneous crack of thunder.

“Yususke, we _have_ to get out of this storm,” yells Akira. “If we stay out here, we could be struck by lightning!”

“I keep telling you, you can’t!” He tries to insist, but Akira has already inserted the thin blade of his dagger into the lock. Yusuke pulls his sopping bangs out of his eyes. How Akira can see with the darkness and the rain is beyond him—but after a few moments, the lock falls away. Akira yanks the door open. 

“Hurry!” 

He drags Yusuke inside. It’s damp and chilly, sending goosebumps down Yusuke’s arms. There’s a horrible stench.

“Akira, wait!...” He’s shaking, and not just from the cold. If Madarame finds them in here, he can’t even imagine the punishment that awaits them. 

“Is there a lamp somewhere?” Akira feels around for a minute. There’s the sound of a match, a sputtering, and a wick flares to life. Yusuke gasps. 

“Wh-what the—!?” 

There are books lying around, as one might expect. But he wasn’t prepared for the hundreds of pages taped to the walls, featuring gruesome illustrations of half-human creatures. In one series of drawings, a man is transforming into some sort of hideous beast. There’s a desk littered with potion equipment, herbs, and animal bones. A shelf of glass vials holds bisected birds, floating in some ominous-looking liquid—most likely the source of the stench.

“What the _hell?_ ” says Akira, horrified. “Yusuke, do you know what this is?”

“I—I have no idea…” He feels sick. 

Akira looks around. 

“I’m no expert, but this looks like dark magic to me.”

“Dark magic?” Yusuke’s stomach freezes over. “But—how could this be? Sensei wouldn’t do such things!” 

Akira gives him a searching look. 

“Yusuke…do you really believe that?”

“Th-that’s…!” 

“You said it yourself, Madarame is the only one who comes in here. Isn’t it impossible for it to be anyone else?”

“No…he wouldn’t!…” 

“Yusuke.” Akira puts a hand on his arm. “There’s no _way_ this kind of research can be meant to turn you human again. You know that, right?”

“Enough of this rubbish!” 

“Madarame is lying to you. On top of that, he’s starved you, tortured you, and kept you prisoner here at the lake almost your whole life. I know he’s your teacher, but deep down, you know who he really is.” Akira gestures around them. “Isn’t it time you admitted it to yourself?” 

Yusuke doesn’t trust himself to speak. He swallows convulsively. To prevent himself from throwing up, he looks around, hoping for a distraction. 

His eye catches on something in the corner.

It’s an elegant cloak, carefully draped over a dressmaker’s dummy. The golden fabric is barely visible beneath the thick layer of white feathers sewn onto it. There are thousands of them, stitched in overlapping patterns. 

Each one has a bloody shaft. 

“Yusuke?” says Akira. 

Yusuke doesn’t respond. There’s a ringing in his ears. His heart is beating so fast it hurts.

“Yusuke…are those yours? Didn’t you say Madarame was using them for potions?”

“He—he told me they were to prevent him from aging…” Bile rises in his throat. “Without them, he said he could die!”

“He lied to you, Yusuke. He’s been stashing them away, keeping them right here.” 

“N-No…!” Yusuke’s stomach churns. A wave of nausea surges through him and he retches.

“Shit—” Akira is beside him in an instant, hand pressed to Yusuke’s back. “Come on, let’s get out of here. You don’t need to see this shit.”

Akira guides Yusuke out of the building and back into the rain. Yusuke feels so ill that the downpour is the last thing on his mind. He finds himself leaning up against a wall in the ruins, a waterskin in his hand. Akira guides it to his lips. 

The water gurgles in Yusuke’s stomach, but he forces it to stay down. Akira pulls him close. Yusuke leans into the embrace, his head resting on Akira’s chest. They sit together against the wall, Akira’s arms clamped protectively around Yusuke, until the storm has passed. 

“I’m sorry,” Akira murmurs.

“Why are you apologizing?” 

“No one should have to go through what you just did. I’m sorry if I was harsh back there.”

“No. You were simply telling the truth.” Yusuke surprises himself by laughing. It’s wild and empty and awful, but somehow also freeing. “I wanted to believe it wasn’t true…I had clouded my vision for so long. You have shown me how truly blind I was…blind, and unable to see the true self behind that horrible man!”

“Yusuke…” 

“Akira…I have a request.” Yusuke faces him. “Please…will you make the vow to me? The vow of everlasting love?”

Akira’s eyes widen. Yusuke hastens to explain.

“I realize there are risks. But after seeing that wretched place…there is no doubt that Sensei—that _Madarame_ is a dangerous man. If he finds out that you are visiting me, he will not hesitate to kill you, or worse. I cannot risk that happening. You mean too much to me.”

“Yusuke—”

“I…know that this is all quite sudden. We have only known each other for a short time, but—”

His thoughts are cut short by the crash of Akira’s lips against his. Akira twines his hands behind Yusuke’s head and kisses him deeply, his fingers threading through Yusuke’s wet hair. Yusuke closes his eyes and kisses Akira back. Akira’s touch is like a cup of tea on a cold day—it warms Yusuke, filling him to the brim, when before he hadn’t even known he was empty. 

“Of course I will,” Akira whispers. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask.”

“Akira…” Yusuke traces his thumb gently over Akira’s cheek. 

“Come to my nameday celebration. It’s at night, so you’ll be in human form. I’ll make the vow to you there, in front of everyone. Then, once the curse is broken, you can stay at the castle. You won’t have to come back here ever again.”

“There aren’t words to express my joy at that thought,” says Yusuke. “I will be there! But…”

“What’s up?”

“I have nothing to wear.”

Akira laughs. “With all the risks involved in this plan, _that’s_ what you’re worried about?” 

“It wouldn’t do to have the prince pledge his love to a ragamuffin,” says Yusuke, somewhat indignant. “I refuse to disgrace you in front of the entire kingdom.”

“You could _never_ be a disgrace, Yusuke.” Akira squeezes his hand. “But, if it makes you feel better, I’ll ask Ann to whip up an outfit for you. I’m sure she’d love to do it.”

“I would be honored. Please express my gratitude to her.”

Akira glances at the horizon, cursing as he sees the sky beginning to lighten. 

“Shit. I know we don’t have much time, but—hang on, I want to do this properly.”

“What do you mean?” Yusuke asks. Akira takes his hand, looking him in the eye.

“Yusuke Kitagawa. I promise I will pledge to you my everlasting love. Will you accept my vow?”

From anyone else, the words might sound cheesy. However, Akira’s eyes are so earnest that all Yusuke feels is pure joy.

“Yes,” he says, his voice thick. “Yes, of course I will.”

Akira breaks into a smile. He stands up and pulls Yusuke in for another kiss. 

“Just two more days. Hang in there,” he says. “I won’t be able to come tomorrow night—I need to get some sleep—but do you want me to come here on the night of celebration? I can escort you to the castle if you’d like.”

“No need,” says Yusuke. “I believe I can remember the route. Besides, I would not want to risk Sens—Madarame catching you. He has been on high alert ever since he nearly caught us the other day.” 

Akira nods. He kisses Yusuke in farewell, before he heads off down the path. Yusuke watches him disappear into the mist. He sits on the bank to enjoy the few minutes before the dawn.

Two more days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the depth of Madarame's assholery is revealed. 
> 
> I'M SORRY YUSUKE. I love my boy. I really do.
> 
> Don't worry--there definitely aren't going to be ANY obstacles at all, now that Akira has promised to make the vow. Nope. None at all! *whistles innocently*
> 
> Okay i gotta go get some more coffee bye y'all 
> 
> <3


	10. Chapter 10

“I can’t wait to finally meet Yusuke-kun in person!” says Haru, clasping her silk-gloved hands in excitement.

“Yeah.” Ryuji elbows Akira with a playful grin. “I mean, we know he’s really a human, but still—it’s been kinda weird seeing you look at a swan that way, you know?”

“Ryuji!” Ann smacks him. “Watch it. You’re gonna tear your vest!”

“It’s not my fault! Why’d you have make it so damn tight? It’s like I’m in a—”

“We’re all very glad for you, Akira,” says Makoto, ignoring the others. Like the others, she’s traded out her regular outfit for a gown, though hers is doubtlessly reinforced with chainmail.

“Thanks.” Akira smiles, but quickly returns his attention to the door. 

“They say a watched pot never boils, you know,” says Futaba from behind her doll-head mask. She shakes her head. “It’s not gonna do you any good just standing here.”

“Yeah, man. Why don’t’cha go cut loose on the dance floor or something? Might take your mind off things!” says Ryuji.

Akira snorts. “Forget it. I'd rather wear that damn ceremonial hat than dance in front of practically the entire kingdom.”

“Oof. Get wrecked, Ryuji,” says Futaba.

“Hey!”

“Actually, dancing sounds lovely,” says Haru. She turns to Makoto, offering her hand. “May I have the pleasure, Mako-chan?”

“O-oh. Um, sure. I’m afraid I’m not much of a dancer, though.”

“That’s okay. I’m happy to show you! All I want is to spend time with you.”

“W-well—if you insist.” The tips of Makoto’s ears are red. She takes Haru’s hand, and together, they stride off into the crowd. Ryuji whistles.

“Daaaamn. Haru’s got game!”

“Looks like _someone_ maxed out her Charisma stat,” says Futaba. “Maybe she could give you a few pointers, Ryuji!” 

“What’s that supposed to—?”

The room goes quiet. Akira whips around. Yusuke stands in the doorway, dressed in a tailored blue-and-silver suit. His hair, usually hanging loose, is slicked back.

A wave of relief washes over Akira, so strong he feels lightheaded. 

“Whoa!” Ryuji stares, wide-eyed. 

“He looks more like a prince than you do, Akira,” snickers Futaba. 

“Maaaaaybe the rest of us should head over to the banquet tables?” suggests Ann, not-so-subtly. “I’m just _dying_ to try the new desserts!”

“Oh gods, don’t try to act,” Ryuji mumbles.

“Good idea, though! I’m starving.” Futaba grins, looking from Akira to Yusuke. “But first, I wanna see this trainwreck.”

“I’ll have you know, I’m the very definition of smooth,” says Akira.

“Sure, Jan.” 

“Fuck off!”

She shoves him. “C’mon! What are you waiting for? Get your lovesick ass over there already!”

Akira ignores her. He crosses the room, adjusting his sleeves. Yusuke sinks into a bow as Akira approaches.

“Akira. You look astonishing.”

“Thanks. So do you.” A blush rises in Akira’s cheeks. “I’m—I’m really glad you made it. Are you okay?”

“I am. The forest was perilous, but I would not let anything stand in the way of my coming here. This will be a most memorable night.”

“Madarame didn’t give you any trouble, did he?”

“Not at all. I don’t think he suspects a thing. At the risk of sounding arrogant, I believe we may have managed to outwit him.”

“Thank the gods.” Akira blows out a breath. “Well…would you like something to eat? Sojiro pulled out all the stops for tonight.”

“Actually, I find I am in the mood for a walk in the gardens. Would you care to accompany me?”

“Sure.”

“Excellent. Let us go.” 

* * *

Yusuke drifts slowly back to consciousness. There’s a weight around his neck, cold and hard. Moving is like swimming through tar. Where is he?...

He opens his eyes. A small cell greets him, damp and bare. The air stinks of mold. Yusuke swallows. He knows this place. This is where Madarame used to put him as a child, whenever Yusuke had displeased him. He tries to move, but the weight around his neck stops him. A thick metal chain binds him to the wall. He goes to grab the collar, only to be met with a faceful of feathers. He’s a swan. 

How did he end up in here?

Yusuke tries to piece together his current circumstances. The sky outside the narrow window is pitch black. He must have been out the whole day. It had been almost morning when Madarame had—

His memories rush back with the grace of a runaway carriage. 

_“S-Sensei?! How long have you been standing there?”_

_“Long enough.” Madarame smiles grimly, looking at the path down which Akira had vanished just minutes before. “So…that’s the damned brat who’s been trespassing on my grounds, is it?”_

_Ice cascades into Yusuke’s stomach._

_“You two have been busy. Sneaking around behind my back, breaking into my private quarters...”_

_“How did you—!?”_

_Madarame puts a hand inside his cloak, withdrawing Akira’s silver dagger. Yusuke’s heart plummets._

_“You truly thought you could deceive me?” Madarame flings the dagger down by Yusuke’s feet. “You fool! Nothing escapes my notice!”_

_“Why have you been keeping my feathers?” asks Yusuke. “You told me they kept you from aging! Why did you lie?!”_

_“It was all part of my plan. I needed those feathers to further my power. All I had to do was craft a convincing lie.” He grins. “After all, if your poor old teacher was dying, what wouldn’t you do to help him?”_

_It’s as if Madarame has stabbed him. Yusuke can’t breathe._

_“You ate it up like candy! And now, my plan is nearly complete. Things were going perfectly until he came along.” Madarame glares at the path. “That self-righteous prince just had to interfere!”_

_“He has done nothing wrong!” says Yusuke. “The fault is mine alone. He has no part in this!”_

_“That promise he made says otherwise.” Madarame smiles. “I wonder…are you certain your precious Akira truly loves you? Perhaps you’re merely a plaything for him to pass the time.”_

_Yusuke is nearly stunned speechless._

_“How…how dare you!...”_

_“He’s royalty, after all. I’m sure he has no shortage of admirers. Can you really be sure you’re the only one who’s caught his eye?”_

_“Stop it!”_

_“Wealth and power have their benefits, you know. When you have wealth and power, people will fall over themselves for your attention. He probably has a whole string of lovers that he charms with that innocent act.”_

_“Shut UP!” Yusuke bellows. He’s never spoken to Madarame with such irreverence, but he doesn’t care. “Akira would never do such a thing! His love for me is genuine. He is going to pledge an everlasting vow to me!”_

_“Oh, yes; I remember.” Madarame makes his voice high and mocking. “‘Come to the celebration, Yusuke! I’ll make a vow of everlasting love!’” His gaze darkens. “You can’t actually think I’ll allow you to go. You don’t get to simply disobey me. I am the great Madarame! I’m not someone that a worthless brat like you is allowed to defy!”_

_“You are unforgivable.” Yusuke draws himself up. “It doesn’t matter who you are…I won’t forgive you!”_

_“Damned brat! You dare to speak to me that way!?”_

_“You have kept me prisoner here nearly all my life. You have used me, trampled on me, taken advantage of my ignorance. I thought of you as a father…but no more!” He seizes Akira’s dagger, pointing it straight at Madarame. “No matter what it takes…I am going to that celebration!”_

_“Hmph. It seems you’ll defy me no matter what.” Madarame suddenly smiles. “However, Yusuke, you’ve forgotten one very important thing.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Didn’t you notice how dark it was tonight?” Madarame gestures to the sky. “The moon is in the last stages of her waning. By the time tomorrow comes…it will be the New Moon.”_

_Realization crashes through him._

_“No!...”_

_“It wouldn’t do to have a swan present at the prince’s celebration. After all, he’ll be vowing his eternal love. We can’t have a filthy animal causing a scene.”_

_“What do you mean? He cannot make the vow if I am not there.”_

_Madarame flicks his hand. There’s a rushing sound, and a Shadow erupts from the ground beside him. It’s an exact replica of Yusuke, dressed in an outfit suited for a ball. It sweeps its blue hair out of its eyes, smiling wickedly._

_“NO!”_

_Yusuke starts towards the copy, but Madarame gestures at him. Silver bubbles erupt from the ground. Sleep breaks over him like a wave._

_Then, nothing._

Fear surges through Yusuke. Akira is out there somewhere, accompanied by a Shadow masquerading as himself! Akira will make the vow at midnight. If Yusuke doesn’t get there by then—

No. He pushes away the possibility. He must get there, no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAND SHIT GETS REAL 
> 
> In case you were wondering, the spell Madarame casts on Yusuke is Dormina. They're spells in this universe, instead of skills. I may or may not have spent an embarrassingly long time looking for a video of that skill to figure out exactly what it looks like when it's cast (shhhhh...)
> 
> hhhhnnnnnggggghhhh I wanna play P5 Royal SO BADLY but it's WAY too expensive at the moment. Guess i'm just gonna have to suffer for now...*wipes away a single tear* Anyone out there suffering with me? heyoooooo
> 
> eat ur veggies kids okay bye


	11. Chapter 11

The gardens are all but deserted. Yusuke strolls along, studying the flowers.

“Splendid. There are a few wildflowers at the lake, but their beauty cannot compare to—”

Without warning, Akira shoves him against a tree. He presses his dagger to Yusuke’s throat, his eyes burning.

“Move, and you’re dead. Understand?” 

“Akira, what—!?”

“I’m gonna ask you one question, and you’d better answer honestly. _Where is Yusuke?_ ”

“What are you talking about? _I’m_ Yus—”

“Don’t give me that _bullshit._ ” Akira lowers his chin. “You think I don’t know an imposter when I see one? Where the hell is he!?”

For an instant, his victim looks stunned. Then his face splits into an awful smile. 

“Hah. Well done, Your Highness.” The Shadow’s eyes change color, turning an eerie yellow. 

“Where is he!?” Akira presses harder. “I won’t ask you again!”

“If I tell you, will you let me go?”

“So you can run off and summon Madarame? Not fucking likely!”

“A wise choice. However, was it really wise for you to come out here alone?...”

“You try anything, I’ll stab you before you can blink!”

“Oh, but you’d never do that to me, would you? After all… _I’m your beloved._ ”

The spell hits Akira before he can react. The magic envelops him, making him gasp. He doubles over. 

“Are you alright, Your Highness?” The Shadow chuckles. 

Akira rises slowly. His eyes, once gray, now glow an unnatural purple. 

“…Yes.” 

“Excellent.” The Shadow holds out its arm to Akira. “Now, come, _my love._ The others will be wondering where we’ve gone.”

* * *

Of course Yusuke had tried the door first. It was impossibly strong. His beak is far too large to pick the lock. 

The window. The bars are too narrow for him to fit through, but perhaps one is loose. 

* * *

“Hey, Akira!” Ryuji runs over. “I thought about followin’ you, but…” He grins. “Futaba said that you guys went out to the garden, so I didn’t wanna interrupt, y’know?”

Akira doesn’t respond. Ryuji slings an arm around his shoulders, looking out at the dancers. 

“Hey, d’you think I’d have a chance with one of these chicks? Maybe if I told them I’m the prince’s bodyguard, they’d be all impressed! Huh?”

Once again, Akira doesn’t speak. He doesn’t even look at him. Ryuji’s face falls.

“Ouch. C’mon, man. Can’t you at least—”

Yusuke interrupts, turning to Akira. 

“Shall we dance?”

Akira nods stiffly. “It would be an honor.” 

“Huh?” Ryuji’s eyes widen. “You’re _dancin’?_ But I thought—”

Akira doesn’t seem to hear him. He takes Yusuke’s hand, and they stride out onto the dance floor. Ryuji stares after them. 

“What the hell?...” 

* * *

The bars in the window refuse to budge. 

There’s a small flap in the door, meant for delivering food. Though he knows he can’t fit, Yusuke tries anyway. Panic bubbles in his gut. 

* * *

“Dang, dude. I dunno why you’re so embarrassed about dancin’. You’re pretty good.”

Once again, Akira doesn’t so much as look at him. 

“Think you could give me some pointers? Girls really seem to like a guy who knows how to—”

“With that attitude, I doubt that all the dance lessons in the world could improve your chances,” says Yusuke.

“Shuddup!” 

“Such vulgarity. And you wonder why it is impossible for you to find love?” 

Ryuji flushes. “H-hey, I can get a girl anytime! I’ll show you!”

“I grow bored of this conversation.” Yusuke turns to Akira, brushing his knuckles down Akira’s cheek. “Shall we leave this monkey to his antics and venture elsewhere?”

“… _What_ did you just say!?” Ryuji’s fists clench.

Akira nods, eyes fixed on Yusuke. “Yes.”

“Wait—” says Ryuji incredulously. “Dude, you ain’t gonna say anything to that!?” 

Akira ignores him. He takes Yusuke’s arm, and the two of them start to walk away.

“Hold up!” Ryuji grabs Yusuke’s shoulder. “We ain’t done here! You don’t just get to call me shit like that without—”

In one swift move, Akira pins Ryuji to the wall. 

“Ow! Hey, what’re you—!?”

“Don’t touch him.”

“The _fuck,_ man!? What’s _with_ you all of a sudden!?” 

“Don’t touch him. Do I make myself clear?”

Over Akira’s shoulder, Yusuke smirks. Ryuji grits his teeth. He’d like nothing more than to wipe that smug smile right off of that bastard’s—

He notices something. There’s a large mirror on the opposite wall. In it, he can see himself, still pinned to the wall. Akira is there, too, his arm pressed to Ryuji’s throat. 

He can’t see Yusuke. 

“Is that clear?” Akira repeats. Ryuji stares at his friend. Akira’s eyes are cold, hard. And…purple? 

“Uh…y-yeah, dude. Crystal. Sorry. I was, uh—I was outta line.”

Akira lets go. He takes Yusuke’s arm and walks away. Ryuji watches his friend’s retreating back. His stomach spirals horribly.

“Somethin’s wrong,” he whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji Sakamoto is Best Boy and I would die for him.
> 
> With Akira now brainwashed...I wonder how things will play out? *cackles evilly*
> 
> Hugs and/or high-fives to all <3


	12. Chapter 12

A hand grabs Makoto’s arm, dragging her roughly behind a pillar. 

“Aaaah!” 

“Quiet!” Ryuji glances around. “Nobody saw you, right?—”

“Ryuji!?” Makoto yanks her arm out of his grip. “What the hell are you doing—?!”

“I said, _quiet,_ dammit! You’re gonna get us found out!”

“Mako-chan?!” Haru runs behind the pillar as well. “Are you okay?”

“Shut up!” snarls Ryuji. Haru squeaks in fear. Makoto moves in front of her.

“You’d better have a _very_ good reason for doing this, Ryuji,” she growls.

“Just hear me out! There’s somethin’ wrong with Akira!”

“What’s going on?” Ann joins them. 

“Ryuji-kun says something’s wrong with Akira,” says Haru.

“What do you mean? Is he okay?” says Ann.

“I mean, he’s not injured or nothin’. But…ugh, I dunno. He’s not actin’ like himself!”

“What are you talking about?” asks Makoto. 

“Like, I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn’t even look at me. He didn’t say anything when Yusuke straight-up insulted me, and then when I tried to talk to Yusuke about it, Akira slammed me into the wall! That’s not like him!”

“Maybe Akira-kun is just feeling stressed? I know I would be, if I were about to make a vow in front of all these people,” says Haru.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this about _you,_ but…couldn’t you just be overthinking things?” sighs Ann.

“I’m not, I swear! It ain’t just him, either. There’s something weird about Yusuke, too.”

“You’ve only met him twice, and one of those times, he was a swan,” says Makoto. “How can you be sure?”

“Besides, Yusuke is a very…unique person to begin with,” adds Ann. 

“You gotta believe me, dammit! Look—there was a mirror on the wall. When Akira attacked me, I looked in there, and I only saw two of us. Yusuke wasn’t there!”

“Wait—” says Makoto. “You mean—Yusuke had no reflection?”

“How’s that possible?” says Ann, puzzled.

“It’s not. Only Shadows don’t have—” Makoto stops. Her eyes widen. “Oh my god.”

“What is it!?” asks Haru. 

“Ryuji. You’re absolutely certain there was no sign of him in the mirror!? You couldn’t just have missed it?”

“I’m tellin’ you, he wasn’t there! I’m sure of it!”

“What does that mean!?” Ann looks between him and Makoto. 

“That’s not the real Yusuke. If Ryuji is correct…it’s most likely a Shadow masquerading as Yusuke, instead!”

“Oh my god.” Ann covers her mouth with her hands.

“Then where’s the _real_ Yusuke?” demands Ryuji.

“I don’t know.” Makoto’s fists clench. “Regardless, this is not good. Someone is trying to interfere with Akira’s vow!”

“If he makes that vow to the Shadow—!” says Ann.

“Yusuke-kun will die!” finishes Haru. 

“We gotta stop this!” says Ryuji. 

“Ryuji, you said Akira was acting differently. The Shadow must have him under some kind of spell,” says Makoto.

“His eyes were glowin’ purple, back when he attacked me.” Ryuji kicks the pillar. “Dammit, I shoulda _known!_ ”

“Where’s Futaba?” Makoto looks at the others. “We need to find her. Sojiro, too!”

“I’m on it!” Haru flees.

“I’ll go with her!” Ann starts to follow, but Makoto grabs her arm. 

“Wait, Ann! You and Ryuji go to the lake. Find out what happened to the real Yusuke. We need to get him here before midnight, no matter what!” 

“M-me? What about you?”

“I need to mobilize the guards. If worse comes to worse, we may have to fight.”

“You can count on us,” says Ryuji.

“Right. Let’s go!” Ann turns to him. “Don’t you dare get us lost this time, you hear me!?”

“What!? When have I ever—?”

Makoto shoves them. 

“Both of you, go. _Now!_ ”

* * *

So many _people._ Futaba takes a deep breath, looking out over the railing of the balcony. She wraps her arms around herself. 

_Calm down, Futaba. It’s for Akira. You can do this._

“Excuse me?” says a polite voice. 

“Aaah!” Futaba looks around. A gray-haired man stands there, wearing robes of brilliant gold. 

“I’m sorry to have startled you.” He gives a genial smile. “You must be Futaba Sakura, the prince’s younger sister.”

“Huh? Y-you know about me?”

“Well, rumor has it you’re one of the greatest magical prodigies the kingdom has ever seen. I was hoping to witness your talents firsthand.”

“Uh…thanks? Wait—hold on. Have we met?”

“Forgive me. I am Madarame.” He bows. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Madarame?” Her eyes widen. “Wait…”

“Hmm? Is something the matter?”

“Uh—no!” She backs up. “Actually, I—I just remembered! I, um—I have to go and—”

_“Makajama.”_

Blue magic swirls around her. Fog clouds her head. She drops to her knees. Madarame chuckles.

“I don’t think you’ll be remembering anything for awhile, my dear.”

* * *

“Yusuke!” 

The sound of Ann’s muffled voice outside the door is more beautiful to Yusuke’s ears than an angel’s song. He squawks, flapping.

“Yusuke, it’s us! Are you okay?” Ryuji’s frantic voice joins Ann’s. “Hang on—we’re gonna bust you out of here!”

“Stand back!” says Ann. Yusuke does. There’s a great shout from Ryuji, a loud BANG, and the door shudders. A burst of heat follows. Flames lick at the crack by the floor. Does Ann have magic?

The two continue, Ann’s fire weakening the wood, Ryuji’s blows breaking it. Yusuke wills them to hurry. 

Finally, the cell door bursts open with an almighty CRASH. Ryuji and Ann race inside. Yusuke scrambles forward, but the chain around his neck yanks him back. 

“Hang on!” Ann pulls a pin out of her hair, inserting it into the clasp. Yusuke struggles to remain still. After what seems like an eternity, it pops open. 

“Go!” Ryuji points to the door. 

Yusuke half-runs, half-flies to the exit. Once outside, he launches himself into the pitch-black sky. The castle’s lights wink on the horizon. 

_Akira. Please, hold on!_


	13. Chapter 13

“Akira?” Makoto approaches them, several castle guards flaking her in support. “May I have a word?”

“Go on, my love,” says Yusuke’s doppelganger. “It would seem the Captain has some urgent business.”

“I’d like to speak to him privately, if you don’t mind,” she says to the Shadow. 

“Anything you can say to him, you can surely say to me, as well. We are going to be betrothed tonight, after all.”

“I apologize, but it’s official business. We won’t be long.”

“Let’s ask Akira what he thinks.” The Shadow puts its arm around Akira. “May I stay, my love?”

“Yes.”

“Take your hands off him.” Makoto steps forward.

“I beg your pardon?” 

“You think I don’t know what you are?” Her voice seethes. “I’ll give you one chance. Release Akira at once, or feel my rage.”

The Shadow chuckles.

“My, my. What a brave girl. Unfortunately, I only take orders from one person, and they are not you.”

“Very well.” Makoto gestures to the guards. “Now!”

The guards move. They leap towards the Shadow, who dodges. Akira lashes at the guards, dagger in hand. Makoto knocks him down. Akira snarls, struggling against her grip.

“Akira, listen to me! This man isn’t Yusuke. He’s a Shadow!—”

Out of the corner of her eye, Makoto sees a flash of purple. The guards double over. 

“Get her.” The Shadow grins. The guards turn to Makoto, their eyes glowing the same empty purple as Akira. 

Her stomach drops. She tries to run. The guards seize her, pinning her arms behind her back. Akira places the tip of his dagger under her chin.

“Akira, you have to snap out of it. You can fight this!—”

“The Captain of the Guard, attempting to murder the prince.” The Shadow shakes its head, tutting. “I’d say that’s an offense punishable by death. Wouldn’t you agree, my love?...”

“If you make that vow to this Shadow, the real Yusuke will die!” She swears she can see Akira’s real self fighting to break free from behind the purple irises. He says nothing. 

“Speaking of which, I believe it’s nearly midnight.” The Shadow chuckles. “Perhaps death is too hasty. It would certainly be a shame if one of your dear friends were to miss our big moment.”

“No. Stop! You can’t!—”

“Keep her quiet,” the Shadow orders. It takes Akira's arm.

* * *

Why can't he go faster!? Yusuke pumps his wings, straining. He's close enough to see figures moving behind the great windows. He braces himself, aiming straight for them.

* * *

Together, Akira and the doppelganger face the crowd. Akira begins to speak.

“My lords and ladies, it is my honor to welcome you all to my seventeenth nameday celebration.”

* * *

The impact with the glass nearly knocks Yusuke out. Forcing himself to stay upright, he peers though the dusty panes. Akira stands on the dais, addressing the people. 

Yusuke’s heart plummets. Akira’s body language is wrong, all wrong. He’s holding himself straight as a razor, eyes blank. And on his arm, gazing at him with a simper, is—

* * *

“Though it will still be another two years before I can stand before you as your monarch, I am pleased to announce that, when I ascend the throne, I will not be alone.”

* * *

Yusuke beats his wings against the glass, but he’s too far up for anyone to either notice or care.  
There’s another window directly behind Akira, above the dais. He flies down to it. 

* * *

“I have found my beloved, the man you see before you—”

* * *

Yusuke hurls himself into the glass, over and over. Akira doesn’t turn around.

* * *

“To him, I hereby make a vow—”

* * *

The Shadow looks back, shooting Yusuke a wicked grin.

* * *

“—of everlasting love.”

* * *

Yusuke has known a great deal of pain in his life. The daily transformations, the agony of plucking his own feathers, the times Madarame has hit him for displeasing. 

This is far worse. 

Despair sweeps over him like a wave, filling his lungs. He feels as if he’s drowning on land, alone in a vast, suffocating sea. He slumps to the ground.

“Poor little Yusuke,” someone whispers. Madarame stands over him, his grin as bright as his golden robes. He snaps his fingers. 

Everything goes black.


	14. Chapter 14

_“Yusuke!...”_

A faint, desperate voice pushes into Yusuke’s consciousness. Hands grab him, hold him. 

“Yusuke, can you hear me!? Oh god. Oh god, it’s gonna be okay. I promise!—”

Yusuke forces his eyes open. Akira’s face slowly slides into focus above him. Dimly, Yusuke registers that he's human again. They’re back at the lake, the smells of mud and fetid water only too familiar. 

“It was supposed to be for you! Damn it, that vow was for _you!_ ” Furious tears run down Akira’s cheeks. He cradles Yusuke’s head in his lap. “Do you hear me!?”

“A…Akira…”

“Please, just hang on! I’ll get you back to the palace; we’ll find a way—”

Yusuke wants to move, to reassure him, but the despair is too great. His life is draining by the second, like sand from an hourglass. Akira’s voice sounds farther and farther away.

“Yusuke!?...”

He tries to fight, but it’s no use. Time loses its meaning, and he drifts into darkness amidst a sea of muffled voices. 

Then, as suddenly as it had come, the curtain of despair lifts. Consciousness slaps him in the face; Yusuke gasps, lifting his head from the grass. 

“Akira…?” He shakily sits up. “Akira?”

No response. Even the crickets are silent. Yusuke’s mind screams discomfort. Where—

He sees a crumpled shape on the bank nearby.

“NO!”

Yusuke scrambles over. Akira lies facedown, body half in the water. Yusuke turns him over. 

“Akira, you damned fool! What have you done!?”

“I…I had to…save you,” Akira murmurs. His face is as white as snow. “I…I promised.”

“No—” Yusuke’s head spins. “How—??”

A cackle of laughter interrupts them. 

“As I said, there are consequences for disobeying me.”

Madarame stands over them. He’s wearing the cloak made from Yusuke’s feathers, a horrible smirk on his face.

“Madarame!...” Yusuke rises. “What have you done to him!?”

“I simply accepted his offer. A life for a life. A fair trade, wouldn’t you say?”

“No—!” Yusuke’s throat closes. “Release him at once!”

“Hah! I wouldn’t, even if I could. The bargain cannot be undone once it is made. Besides, this makes circumstances work out perfectly in my favor.”

“What do you mean?” 

“All this time, that little brat has been the only thing holding the kingdom together. The people have been looking to him for courage in the face of the attacks. He is the cornerstone of their morale. Once he is removed, it’s only a matter of time until the kingdom crumbles.” Madarame grins, eyes gleaming. “When that happens, power will be mine for the taking!” 

“You’ll never succeed! Your magic may be strong, but you underestimate the strength of the others. They will not allow that to happen!”

“Foolish boy. You think you’ve seen the true extent of my power?”

“Huh?…” Yusuke’s eyes widen.

“What you’ve witnessed till now has been but a mere fraction of my abilities. I suppose I can grant you this gift before you die…a glimpse of my genuine power!”

There’s a rush of wind. Without warning, Madarame’s form expands, growing taller, wider. The cloak spreads, transforming into two horrendous wings. His face elongates into a razor-sharp beak. Yusuke scrambles back. Two huge claws slice at the earth where he stood just moments before. 

“Impressive, isn’t it?” Madarame cackles, enjoying Yusuke’s horror. “All this time, people assumed there was a great beast terrorizing the forest. No one ever considered that it might be the work of a shapeshifter!”

“You’re the one who’s responsible for the attacks!” says Yusuke.

“Shapeshifting magic has nearly been forgotten by history. No one else but me was clever enough to think of using it! You helped me greatly as well, Yusuke. My plan would have been impossible without your feathers. An ancient enchantment, made stronger through the use of royal blood…placing it on you nearly cost me my life, but it was worth it in the end!”

It’s as if a boulder has struck him in the chest. The world seems to fall away around him. 

“The one who…cursed me to begin with…was you?...”

“Is it truly so surprising? Moreover, didn’t you ever wonder why it was you that received the curse, Yusuke? Why were you the victim, and not someone else?”

“What do you mean!?”

“Let me tell you a little story.” Madarame smirks. “Once upon a time, thirteen long years ago, a young queen and her son were on their way home through the forest. Along the way, however, their carriage was attacked. The young queen was killed, and the babe vanished, never to be seen again. It was assumed he had been carried off by the wolves.”

Everything inside Yusuke breaks. 

“M-Mom!...”

“Indeed. That young queen was your mother. She fought valiantly to protect you, but she was no match for me. Even back then, my powers were indomitable.”

“You killed her!...” Yusuke chokes.

“With royal blood, my enchantment would be far stronger. You were the perfect source. After all, it was much easier to steal the future of a brat who wouldn’t talk back.”

Madarame laughs. To his surprise, Yusuke finds himself joining in. 

So this is what it has come to. 

His life, stolen. His mother, dead. The kingdom, in terror. His beloved, dying at his feet. All at the hands of this one, horrible, selfish man. 

“I thank you, Madarame.” Yusuke smiles. A gentle breeze blows across the lake, highlighting the dampness on his cheeks. “Every reason for me to forgive you has disappeared without a trace at this very moment. You aren’t some rotten sorcerer…you’re a despicable fiend, who wears the skin of a sorcerer!”

“Damn right!” comes a sudden voice. Ryuji steps out of the shadows behind Yusuke, clad in full armor. He carries an enormous spiked mace in one hand, a large sword in the other. He tosses the sword to Yusuke, giving him a grin.

“I can’t believe you treated both mother and son like they’re objects…you’re inhuman!” Ann appears next to them, eyes bright with rage. Her hands are already wreathed in fire. 

“You’re going to pay for how you’ve hurt him!” Makoto grips her brass knuckles. 

“That’s right!” Haru points at Madarame. Is that a _greataxe?_ “Don’t expect any mercy from us!”

“No one hurts my future brother-in-law and gets away with it!” Futaba zooms in on a broomstick, all the fog gone from her eyes. “I hope you’re ready, jerkwad. We’re gonna kick your ass!”

“You all came!” Yusuke looks around.

“Duh, of course we did! No way were we gonna let you face this bastard alone!” says Ryuji. 

“I…I thank you!” 

“Save it for afterwards,” advises Makoto. “I refuse to accept any gratitude until we’ve brought this monster to his knees!”

“Grrrr!” Madarame growls. He rises into the air, towering over them. “All you damn brats, barging into my domain and doing whatever the hell you want!...” 

“Look out. Here he comes!” says Futaba. Madarame throws back his head, giving a piercing screech.

_“Very well…let’s begin, you vermin!”_


	15. Chapter 15

At first, they seem to have the upper hand. 

Futaba casts a ward on Haru, before she slices the beast across its legs. Madarame screams. Makoto and Ryuji bash their weapons into its great feathered chest. Ann sets its wings aflame with her magic. The sorcerer staggers backward, gasping. For an instant, Yusuke believes they have won.

Then, just as quickly, the tide shifts. 

Madarame whirls around, knocking them all backwards. Yusuke slams to the ground, his sword flying out of his hand. As lights burst in front of his eyes, he hears Futaba scream. He looks up just in time to see her broken broomstick tumbling out of the air. She crashes into Ann, both of them hitting the earth with a sickening thud.

Madarame takes to the air. He soars upward, ten feet, twenty. Fifty. 

“Incoming!!!” yells Futaba. The sorcerer dives. Haru gives a terrified cry as he heads straight for her. Makoto knocks her out of the way in the nick time. They fall to the ground, Makoto striking her head on a rock. The crack of flesh on stone echoes through the clearing.

“Mako-chan!?—” cries Haru. Makoto doesn’t respond. She holds Makoto, shaking her. _“Mako-chan!?—”_

“You _son of a bitch!_ ” Ryuji barrels towards the sorcerer in a rage. Madarame turns. Ryuji swings his mace, but misses. The sorcerer grabs Ryuji in his beak. Ryuji’s scream of pain rips the air. 

“No!” Yusuke and Ann yell at the same time. Madarame hurls Ryuji into the lake. Ann immediately dives in after him, her fire vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Laughing wickedly, Madarame turns to Yusuke. Yusuke scrambles backward. His former teacher advances on him, black blood dripping from his wounds. The smell of charred feathers is enough to make Yusuke gag.

“Fools. As if you ever had any hope of defeating me!”

“Let them go!” yells Yusuke. He struggles to his knees. “Your fight is with me!”

“Hah! It’s far too late for that. If only you hadn’t been so selfish as to get them involved, Yusuke. Their deaths will be on your head!”

A month ago, Yusuke would have believed him. Now, though, he knows the truth. The lies, the abuse, the guilt, and the fear are _not_ his fault. They never have been.

“Now, just sit and watch as your precious little friends meet their end, all because of you.” Madarame towers over him. “Then, once they’re dead, it’s your turn!”

“No!...” Yusuke desperately feels around for a weapon. Something. Anything!

Madarame’s maniacal laugh rings through the clearing. 

“I am the true master of magic!” He throws back his head, spreading his wings. “I am the Supreme Being! I am the _god of this land!—_ ”

Yusuke’s groping fingers find something. Akira's silver dagger lies in the mud, exactly where he and Madarame had argued the night before.

“You’re _WRONG!_ ”

He leaps to his feet, the dagger clutched in his hand. Without hesitation, he lunges forward, driving it squarely into the sorcerer’s chest. 

There’s a horrible, ear-piercing scream. Madarame staggers backward, black blood spurting from around the handle. His form begins to melt like tar, feathers dropping to the ground, his dissolving limbs hissing like hot oil as they splatter into the lake. Acrid smoke fills the clearing.

Eventually, when it subsides, Yusuke looks around. Madarame lies in the mud, his body coated in stinking black ooze. Akira’s dagger is still stuck in his chest. Yusuke swallows convulsively.

“Yusuke!” Ann walks up to him, her arm clamped around a shaking Futaba. Ryuji is limping behind them, helping Haru to support Makoto. “Are you okay!?—”

Yusuke barely hears her. As if in a dream, he turns to Akira, lifeless on the bank. Seeing him, the others gasp.

“No…” says Ann.

“A-Akira-kun?...” Haru’s voice squeaks.

“C-calm down, guys! He’s fine! He’s gotta be!” says Ryuji, but he’s shaking like a leaf.

Yusuke approaches Akira, collapsing beside him. Akira is utterly still, eyes closed. His lips, those beautiful lips that he’d lovingly pressed against Yusuke’s, are cold, colorless. 

_No…_

“He’s—he’s not—?” comes Makoto’s cracked whisper. 

Yusuke can’t speak. The empty silence answers for him. 

“N-no way…” Ryuji’s face is stark white. 

“Oh god—” Ann covers her mouth. “No!—” 

“Akira-kun!…” Tears pour down Haru’s face. Futaba wails wordlessly, burying her face in Ann’s shoulder.

Their cries fade into the background. Yusuke cradles Akira’s head in his lap. His whole body aches, the sorrow and helplessness and guilt enough to make him suffocate. Perhaps this was part of Madarame’s plan all along. Death would have been heaven compared to this.

He takes Akira’s limp hand in his own.

“Akira…before you entered my life, I had nearly lost all hope. I saw the world as a dark, unrelenting place, but meeting you changed my perspective entirely. There is indeed ugliness in the world…but there is a great deal of beauty, as well.” 

His tears drip down onto Akira’s pale face. He strokes Akira’s bangs back from his forehead.

“You acted as a ray of light, cutting through my somber darkness. You made this gloomy place into a vivid realm, brimming with joy. Even when I was remiss to see the truth, you chose to help me throw off Madarame’s lies, instead of leaving me to my sadness and ignorance. It must have been troublesome dealing with me, yet you—yet you never abandoned me…”

He can barely choke out his next words.

“Thank you, my love.”

He kisses Akira gently. In the quiet, his friends’ wails become a soundtrack for his own sobs. He buries his face in Akira's chest.

Then, Akira’s chest moves.

Yusuke jerks back as if stung. Akira moves again. He draws in one breath, then another. Color floods his face. 

“Akira…!?” Yusuke’s heart races. _Impossible!…_

Akira turns his head towards Yusuke. His eyelids flutter, then open. 

“Yusuke?...”

“Akira!?” Yusuke’s head spins. “H-How can this be!?—”

“AKIRA!—” 

“Ryuji! Shhh!” 

“Dude, he’s ALIVE! Can’t you see!? Why ain't YOU screamin'!?--”

 _“Ryuji!!!”_ Makoto points at Yusuke, who is tenderly helping Akira to sit up. Ryuji stops.

“…Ohhhhh, right. Uh, sorry.”

“Yusuke? What…what happened?” Akira blinks, his voice hoarse. “Are you okay? I—I was talking with Madarame, and then—”

“It’s alright. He is dead,” says Yusuke. “Akira—why would you do that!? Why would you offer to trade places with me!? Don’t you know how much it would hurt me to live without you?”

“I’m—I’m sorry.” Tears well in Akira’s eyes. He puts a hand on Yusuke’s cheek. “After I screwed everything up with the vow…I couldn’t just let you die. I’m sorry.”

“It isn’t your fault. Everything was Madarame’s doing. He planned this from the start.” Yusuke tells Akira the whole story. As he speaks, his chest grows tight. “He knew that you would try to take my place, and he was going to use the turmoil of your death to gain power over the kingdom. He was the beast that was terrorizing the land, he killed my mother, and he took my youth in his mad quest for power. But thanks to you, we have overcome him. He shall never trouble us again.”

“Yusuke…” 

“Akira…part of me wishes that Madarame had never revealed my true identity to me. But now that I know I am royalty…I believe I am finally worthy enough to ask for your hand.”

“I—Yusuke—wait, you—”

“Akira Kurusu.” Yusuke shifts, kneeling beside Akira. “As you have done for me, let me now do the same. I pledge to you my everlasting love. Where you go, I will go, and where you stay, I will stay. I will be with you in good times and in bad, for as long as I live. Will you accept my vow, and be my husband?”

“Goddammit, Yusuke!” Akira throws his arms around Yusuke’s shoulders, half-laughing, half-crying. “Of course I will.”

They kiss again. But this time, it’s different.

The moment their lips meet, there’s a burst of light. Tendrils of white magic erupt from the surface of the lake, racing towards them. In an instant, they envelop Yusuke.

Ryuji is swearing, the others yelling. Yusuke can’t hear. As the light swirls around him, he’s lifted into the air, arms outstretched. The illuminated form of a swan appears behind him, glowing like the moon. There’s a sound like shattering glass. The swan flies upwards, exploding in the sky like a thousand fireworks. Then, the image fades away. Yusuke lowers to the ground. 

“Well, if that’s not a curse breaking, I don’t know what is,” says Futaba. 

“The curse is broken?...” Yusuke looks at himself in wonderment. He holds out his hands, flexing his fingers. There’s nothing different about him physically, and yet, everything feels different. His soul feels as if it’s thrown off a heavy weight, or else been cut free from intangible chains. The truth rises in him like the dawn lighting up the horizon. 

_I am free._

He turns to Akira, gasping for joy. Akira leaps forward, hugging him, and they tumble into the lake with a splash. The others jump in after them. Suddenly everything is water and laughter and shrieking, and Haru and Makoto are splashing each other, and Ryuji is grabbing Ann’s legs underwater to make her scream, and Futaba is conjuring a giant-ass water balloon which she drops right on top of Ryuji’s head the instant he surfaces. 

Through it all, Yusuke looks at Akira. His beloved. His beloved, in his mud-ruined dress shirt, his hair somehow still fluffy despite all the water. He’s grinning at Yusuke, his eyes full of love, and Yusuke knows.

He knows they’ll live happily ever after.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY BOYS GET THEIR HAPPY ENDING <3 <3 <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Y'all have been so encouraging, and it means the world to me. Rock on <3 
> 
> Cheers,  
> Penguin


End file.
